Breaking the Tie
by surreptitiouspen
Summary: Time has passed, bringing new complications for Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki. Not only are they dealing with a woman, now, but the child one of them created with her. Will this break the tie between lovers? Sequel to Three Way Tie.
1. In the Beginning

Authoress here. Again.

People say good things never die, right? Well, perhaps this is the right sentiment, because, once again, I'm dragging Aoyou out. Not just her, though. Hopefully all of you readers will be well pleased with this new character, and this new story.

For those of you who have not read Three Way Tie, here's the deal:

Aoyou Tsumaru is a half Japanese half American editor who comes to Japan to get a translating job. She runs in with irritable and incredibly sexy Eiri Yuki, romance novelist and lover to rock-star Shuichi Shindou. After some very odd twists and turns, Aoyou ends up inhabiting the spare bedroom in Yuki's house, becomes the assistant to Yuki's editor, and in the media's eyes, Shuichi's girlfriend. The trio becomes more and more inexplicably intertwined until it's clear that their relationship is anything but professional.

Breaking the Tie continues the twisted story of love, taboo, music and literature with Aoyou, Shuichi and Yuki's offspring. Who the true father is, no one is certain, resulting in a very confusing home to grow up in. Sixteen years pass, and the young Toshi Shindou is finally beginning to ask some questions….

When _Gravitation_ is in Italics, it means the story is in third person view. When someone's name is in Italics, the story is from their point of view.

As you've guessed, this story is rather AU. It follows the storyline to book five, before Shuichi and Yuki go public with their relationship.

And now, here by popular demand…

* * *

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter One: In the Beginning**

_Gravitation _

"DAAARGH!"

"Keep breathing!"

"YOU KEEP BREATHING, YOU F-ARRRRRRRGHH!"

"In on one, out on three-"

"One more-!"

Through the cacophonic din in the delivery room, one thin, tiny wail cut through, persistent and healthy. The young doctor (who until now looked very frightened about the whole business) held up an altogether unremarkable newborn child. Upon first glance, one could not tell this child was going to be remarkably different. Upon first glance, this too-small premature child looked small and sickly, still wet and messy from the birthing.

Two men sprang up from their kneeling positions on either side of the bed to get a better look at this un-extraordinary child. Expressions akin to awe were mirrored on the boyish, round face and the hardened, hawk-eyed one next to it. They watched as the child was gently wrapped in a nondescript hospital blanket, and handed to the weary woman sitting in the hospital bed.

In that moment, a moment repeated by different new parents every second, that small, rather unremarkable child became special. In that moment, that small boy became a life-changing force, became an awe-inspiring thing. In that moment, cradled in his mother's arms, Toshi Shindou became someone quite extraordinary.

_Sixteen years, four months, and twenty-two days later_

"I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEE!" The gleeful shout rent the air as the front door of the bodacious suburban house shot open, and the red-headed boy who darted inside was very different from the premature child he had been. Time had made Toshi Shindou lanky, lean, and handsome. A particularly violent shade of strawberry-blonde hair crowned his head in an unruly mess, and sparkling out from under untrimmed bangs was a pair of deep golden eyes. His face was cherubic, but as many children do as they age, he had lost his plump baby cheeks.

"You're HOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEE!" As many fathers sound, Shuichi Shindou's voice was proud. He flew around the corner in typical Shindou fashion, and collided into his son's outstretched arms. The pair went down (clumsiness was typical in the family, save the aloof Eiri Yuki) onto the doormat, both father and son giggling hysterically.

"When you're done smothering our son with the floor, I'd like to give him a hug." The icy voice of the illustrious romance novelist made son and father stop their game and look up, grinning.

"Hey, Father!" Toshi clambered up and wrapped his other father in an affectionate bear hug. He had only just done so when Yuki pushed him back and held him at arm length.

"Finals?"

Toshi cringed a little, but nodded. "I...think I did well."

Yuki's voice was stern. "You think? Shouldn't you be positive, with all the studying you supposedly did last night?"

Toshi's blush was deepening, but he nodded again. "Yes, Father."

One of Yuki's eyebrows shot up so far, Toshi fancied it would get lost in the mane of thick blonde hair. "Oh? Funny, I thought I heard a violin playing last night…"

As Toshi dropped his head in shame, Shuichi stood as well to defend his son. "Aw, lighten up, Yuki. It's his first official afternoon of summer!"

"Be that as it may," Yuki admonished, "He needs to concentrate on his studies, he must think about his future-"

"Father, I do think about my future!" Toshi said earnestly. "I just need to find band members, and I'll start something like Dad and Goddad Hiro-"

"Don't interrupt Yuki, Toshi." Shuichi broke in gently, tousling the teen's hair. "It's not polite."

"Sorry, Father." Toshi gave Yuki another hug, apologetic. "I don't mean to be rude."

"We know." Yuki broke down and hugged the boy in return. He released him with a rare, genuine smile. "And whatever you were practicing last night sounded excellent, _even_ if it was interrupting your trigonometry practice."

"Thanks, Father!" Toshi seemed to inflate with happiness, his smile widening. "It's something I've been working on for awhile. I've even started writing the words!"

"Oh?" A female voice made the three men standing in the front hallway turn. Standing in the kitchen doorway was Aoyou Tsumaru, mother to Toshi, hypothetical girlfriend to Shuichi and lover to both the rock star and Yuki. Her years and child birthing had left her a few pounds and laugh wrinkles more, but she was still a very pretty woman. She smiled at the trio. "Let's hear them. I've been wondering when you would start writing."

Toshi went ridiculously red and muttered something unintelligible. Shuichi burst out into laughter, while Yuki chuckled and Aoyou smiled warmly.

"Y'know, he's the only one in the family who has any modesty." Shuichi remarked good-naturedly, patting Toshi's back.

"I have modesty!" Aoyou said indignantly.

Yuki and Shuichi turned to her, brows raised. Even Toshi had to bite back laughter at this.

"Sort of." Aoyou grumbled, but she quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, Toshi, I don't want to remind you again about that car of yours. It _needs_ a wash, and a through one. I haven't dared to look on the inside, but I suspect it needs a good cleaning as well. The sight of it in our driveway is starting to get embarrassing."

Toshi flushed again, but bowed his head in deference to his mother's wishes. True, the flashy sports car was looking a little dirty lately, but embarrassing? Well, maybe.

"Kay, I'll hose it down tonight."

"_Now._" Aoyou directed.

"But Mom, I was going to pick up my electric cables and amp today…" Toshi trailed off as the expression on his mother's face hardened dangerously.

"Electric cables can wait." Aoyou said firmly. "In fact, Shuichi could probably pick them up."

"But they're not _guitar_ amps and cables," Toshi protested. "They're the special ones I bought myself. For my new electric violin."

"Electric violin? Now I've heard it all." The good natured voice at the screen door announced the presence of Hiroshi, Shuichi's band-mate and Toshi's godfather.

"HIRRRRRROOOOO!" Toshi bellowed, chucking his lanky frame forewords to yank the screen door open. He embraced his godfather. "How was it?"

Hiro grinned. He had just returned from a sort of side job in the United States. He had excellent English, and had been asked to host a talent search show for one season of four weeks. It had been a wonderful way to further promote Bad Luck in the States, and Hiro had been able to take his new wife, Ayaka Usami- or now, Ayaka Nakano- to visit several state parks as sort of a prolonged vacation between filming.

"Fucken'- er, fricken' awesome." Hiro glanced hastily at Shuichi, who was giving him a glare over the swearword. Although both Yuki and Aoyou swore on a regular basis, Shuichi still wanted to protect Toshi and "keep his innocent little mind as clean as possible for as long as possible, damnit!"

"Ayaka had the time of her life in Yosemite." Hiro continued. "And the Americans were really nice, mostly." His face darkened slightly. "Except for this one punk, who thought Ayaka was my sister, therefore making it okay to start hitting on her while I was sitting _right there_…"

Hiro trailed off, a deep scowl on his face, obviously thinking about the American's nerve to do such a thing. Aoyou allowed him thirty seconds' worth of brooding before inviting him in for tea.

Toshi hurriedly backed out of this, letting the adults drift into the kitchen without him. His car really was a mess, and the sooner he cleaned it off, the sooner he could see Sugaru. The older man was the one who had hooked him up with the company who manufactured instruments, the company that had made the electric violin and its various other accessories for specially him.

The car sat on the driveway, covered in dead insect splatter and mud. It looked very out of place in the pristine neighborhood were the family lived.

The neighborhood was surrounded by a beautiful brick wall, and had an ornate gateway at the entrance. One needed a special key and password to get in. It was nicknamed "The City of the Stars," and appropriately so. Only a short bus ride away from Tokyo, it was the perfect place for celebrities to raise their families in private. Hiro had recently purchased a home here, and Toshi knew several other famous singers, actors, and rich businesspeople that lived within its private walls.

There was a private school inside of this small city for children that lived there. Toshi had grown up without feeling strangely apart from the other children as a result. Because everyone was famous there, fame itself didn't matter very much. Sure, there was the short period of time when all of the children felt strange together, but that wore away quickly. Throughout his life, Toshi had only felt like the son of a famous father a few times.

One of those times was when he had recently discovered that no, girls did _not_ carry a horrendous breed of cootie, and yes, those strange lumps of fat protruding from their chests were indeed very interesting. He was in fifth grade, at his first co-ed party. A few of the girls had found the music video channel on the large widescreen television, and had squealed in excitement when a bare-chested Shuichi appeared on screen.

"It's Bad Luck!" Their squeals were loud enough to attract all the other girls, who soon all were staring, enraptured, at Shuichi's image. He had been shirtless, and his tanned torso was glistening with a fine spray of sweat. He had been singing soulfully into the microphone, Hiro (also squeal-worthy, according to the girls) strumming in the background.

"He is so _cute."_ One of them had sighed, and they all turned around to look at the rapidly reddening Toshi, all of the girls obviously hoping that one day, he too would evolve into a singing sex god.

But aside from its privacy and great child-rearing environment, the occupants were mostly very accepting of the threesome of Aoyou, Shuichi and Yuki. They had all agreed to keep this information quiet, and their neighbors (the man who owned the Honda Company on the left, and the woman who was the manager of V6, an extremely popular singing group, on the right) were very kind. In fact, Aoyou often looked after Mr. Honda Car's children when he and his wife went on business trips overseas.

Toshi hauled out the hose, sponges, and some regular dish soap, (for lack of better supplies, or a laziness to find them) he started cleaning the grime from his front tire. A loud burst of laughter from inside came wafting through the screen door, someone across the street waved to him while picking up the mail, and two smaller kids on bikes (twins, children of Mr. Billion-Dollar-Company down a few blocks) called out greetings as they wobbled by on training wheels.

_Y'know,_ Toshi thought to himself with a wide smile, his hubcap sparkling brightly in the afternoon sunlight. _Life is pretty darn good._

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

The first chapter of a new story! What a good feeling… Toshi and me, we're both out for summer, so I thought I'd celebrate with a new story. (Chuckles to self a little before starting to feel quite stupid, just sitting and laughing at the computer.)

I do hope this is up to scratch- tell me what you think!


	2. Ears That Have Heard

Authoress here.

WOW! Thank you all for the wonderful reception of this story! I opened up my email and saw like, five new reviews. You all don't know how happy that makes me!

And no, MotherChow, I didn't get Toshi's name from Star Wars. I don't even remember the bit you were talking about, but I can assure you- Toshi's name came straight from a Japanese baby name generator.

Onto the second chappie!

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Two: Ears That Have Heard**

**

* * *

**

_Toshi Shindou _

It took me a lot longer than I thought to clean off my Monte Carlo than I thought it would. There were a couple highly persistent bug splatters that refused to come off for the longest time. That coupled with my anal attentive drive to do the job perfectly made the job about two hours long.

Godfather Hiro was still inside, laughing with my parents. I glanced at my watch.

"Dang." The face was covered in a soapy, sticky residue, and I vaguely remembered dunking my hand wrist deep into the bucket more than once. Wiping away the soap, I saw the hands had stopped moving. _Oh well._

I got inside of the car, started the engine, and backed out of the drive. Sugaru lived outside of the City of the Stars, somewhere in the high-rises of Tokyo. Normally, this late in the afternoon, I wouldn't bother driving the half-hour trip to see Sugaru, but I was anxious to get my cables and special amp.

I turned up the radio as I sped alongside other traffic into Tokyo. Mom told me I had a good voice, and I suspected that trait was from Dad. Or maybe Father. I've never heard Father sing, but if it's his DNA that made me, he probably can sing well.

Sound a little confusing? Well, here's the deal. When I was old enough to comprehend what "men and women who love each other" do, Mom, Dad, and Father sat me down and explained why I had an extra daddy. Father was very blunt.

"Your mother, dad and I all had sex at the same time." In fact, he was _extremely_ blunt. "So we don't know who your birth father is, but that doesn't matter."

But as I've grown, I've started to think it does matter.

Outside of the sheltered City of the Stars, there's a world that's got morals. There are people who hate people like my three parents. There are entire races, cultures and religions that will tell me my parents sinned, and I am a byproduct of an evil act. And this isn't just speculation on my part. I've had it happen.

But the main thing is, I do have two men who very well could be my real father. I've taken my Dad, Shuichi's, last name- to the public; my mom is seen as his girlfriend alone. But I could be my Father, Yuki's, son.

I was so lost in my thoughts; the half hour drive went by in what seemed like minutes. I knew the way to Sugaru's like the back of my hand, and it wasn't long before I was at the penthouse entrance, waiting for the elderly butler to open the door and announce my presence to the master of the house.

"Oh, Shindou-sama." The butler's kindly old face peered at me as he opened the door to allow me in. "Terribly sorry, but Sugaru-sama is out for the evening. But he did instruct me to give you a note…if you'll just wait inside…"

I stepped in as the butler hurried off to get the note. I closed my eyes, suddenly aware at how tired I was.

_What? A synth? _I opened my eyes as the familiar music washed out of a nearby room. My curiosity got the better of me, and I crept over to check out the source of the music. The style sounded almost exactly like Sugaru's- but a little more classic, like how one would play a piano at a recital hall.

Poking my head around the door, I noticed this room was a practice hall at once. The walls were soundproofed, and if the door had not been open this expensive equipment would have stopped all sound completely. There was a baby grand in the far corner, and a couple high-tech electric keyboards sitting along the far wall. Computers and expansive mixers were connected to a few of the keyboards, and in the center of the room was a girl playing the synthesizer.

She reminded me at once of Sugaru how she played, although I doubted there was any relation. Sugaru was a very honorable person, and wouldn't mess around without being married. I don't even remember if he ever dated anyone, so I doubted very much that she was his daughter.

She had shoulder-length black hair, and very open, cute features. Wide set eyes were narrowed in concentration as her hands skimmed over the synth keys, and I saw her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in the effort. She was indeed _very_ pretty.

Overall, I don't think I have ever fallen in complete head-over-heels fashion any faster before.

"Um…hello?"

The instant the words left my mouth I regretted them; the girl stopped her wonderful music immediately and made as if to leave through another door to her right.

"No, wait- that was really awesome, that music."

She flashed me a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks."

"I swear, when I walked in, I thought that was Sugaru playing."

The next smile she gave me was a little more friendly. "Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded freverently. "You've got his style down well."

"Thanks." Good. She had stopped moving towards the other door, and was now looking at me, interested. "Who're you?"

"Oh." I sat there, stupidly for a moment. I was so used to coming over here, with my dad or by myself; it felt weird having to introduce myself. "I'm Toshi. Er, Shindou, that is. Toshi Shindou."

"Oh." She gave me an appraising look. "Yes, I've heard Daddy talking about you."

"Who's your dad?"

She gave me another weird look. "Sugaru."

"_What_?"

Now I felt _really_ stupid. I've known Sugaru forever, but never had even met his daughter? And just moments ago I had assumed she was no relation.

"Yeah. Adopted." She saw the confusion on my face and explained. "I lived away from the city for most of the time. At school. Private boarding school."

"Oh. That's why I haven't met you." I moved a little closer. Kami-sama, she was beautiful. "Funny, he hasn't mentioned you."

For some reason, she flushed a little. "Oh."

It took me awhile to figure out what I had said sounded pretty rude. _Sorry, chick, your dad doesn't act like you exist. Tough, huh?_

Smooth. Real smooth.

"Sorry." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Don't worry." She flashed me another smile. "He doesn't like bragging, really. He's really too modest for his own good, and maybe he thinks having a kid, even an adopted one, without a wife isn't cool with society or something…"

I winced a little. If Sugaru thought that his daughter's situation was unhonorable, I had to wonder what he really thought about my parents.I changed the subject.

"What's your name?"

"Keyara." She grinned again, mocking me. "Er, Sugaru, that is. Keyara Sugaru."

I scowled a little, really rather pleased she was teasing me. "Oh, stop it."

She laughed a little- and what a beautiful sound that was. I blushed at the perverse thoughts creeping into my head. She was looking at me oddly, and I realized I must be beet-red by now. _Darn it!_

"So why are you here?"

Good, she wasn't pursuing my odd and inexplicable redness. "Sugaru said he'd have some cables and an amp I bought special, and-"

"So _you're_ the violin guy."

"I guess so." Wow. Really, really witty answer. Bravo, you idiot.

"That's a pretty cool idea, electric violin."

I couldn't help but swell up a bit at the compliment. I tried to play it modest. "Well, there are other electric violins in the world, but…"

"But what?"

"But I guess I'm the only one stupid enough to try and write rock music for one." I sighed. This was true; I had been laboring under the delusion that violin and pop-rock could mix. I had already written out a few songs out, imagining what drums and guitar would sound like in accompaniment, but lately I've been having my doubts.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Keyara shrugged. When she saw my disbelieving expression she continued. "No! Just imagine it- it would have to be a bit outlandish, mournful, you know?"

She moved behind the synth again, and set up a small snare pattern.

_Tap. Tuh-tuh-tuh-tap. Tap. Tuh-uh-tuh-tap. Tap._

"And some timpani…" Keyara made a few more adjustments, and a low booming sound of timpani accompanied the snare sounds.

"And a gong." A low, sustained gong tone played eerily over the other percussion sounds, adding the perfect amount of spook to the feeling the music created.

"Yeah, maybe…" I was still doubtful.

Keyara flashed me another cute little smile (which I had already pegged as her trademark) and placed her fingers on the synth's keyboard. She had adjusted it so that the piano sounds echoed a bit electronically, working perfectly with the percussion line.

"Now imagine the violin part, and some guitar and bass. Can't you hear it?"

I could. I could and I loved it. I almost started humming my melody when the butler interrupted.

"Pardon, Shindou-sama, Keyara-san." He waited politely for us to notice him before extending a small envelope to me. "Here's what Sugaru-sama left, Shindou-sama."

"Thanks." I took it, and then turned back to Keyara. "I'd better scoot. It's late."

"Scoot away, Toshi." She gave that smile again, and I left, heart pumping.

I was in love.

Not just with the attractive and obviously talented Keyara Sugaru, but with an old idea that was demanding attention. My dream band, electric violin included, was suddenly possible.

I was at my car before I realized I hadn't opened Sugaru's envelope. I ripped it open, and scanned the older man's neat handwriting.

_Toshi, _

Sorry I missed you, it got too late and I had to leave. Your things are currently at my office. If you can, come by tomorrow and I'll help you set them up.

All the best,  
Sugaru

I couldn't wait until morning.

**End Chapter

* * *

Authoress here. **

You'd think that aching wrists and eyes so tired they're twitching might make one stop writing and go to sleep, right?

Hah, shows how much I think. Not so much, because I'm going to sleep now, instead of an hour ago.

For all of you poor unfortunates who have not had the pleasure of getting drunk off of lemonade, (non-alcoholic, mind you) I say go, and get overcome with giggles over a tall glass of the wonderful stuff at your nearby Perkins. Or Denny's. Or Bakers Square. Or wherever they have good lemonade and will let you sit there and giggle stupidly without interruption.

Or maybe not. I'm developing a headache and I suspect it's from the five glasses of non-alcoholic lemonade I had after the Graduation ceremony

Review!


	3. Innermost Thoughts

The Authoress is in the HIZOUSE!

And that is why this Authoress is not (in any way, shape or form) good at being ghetto.

Anyways, thanks for the amazing amount of reviews! I mean, WOW!

And because I'm getting such awesome feedback, here's chappie numba three!

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Three: Innermost Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

_Eiri Yuki_

My right eye was twitching with tiredness as I had the umpteenth stare down with my blank screen. Writer's block had slowly been affecting me as the evening wore on, and now I was completely stuck. I jumped a little as I heard the screen door slam from my office, and I sighed. _Late for curfew again._

I glanced at my watch. No, the lucky kid was home exactly two minutes before his midnight curfew.

His footsteps became louder as he headed towards the stairs.

"Toshi?"

"It's not midnight yet, Father."

Kid after my own heart.

"That's not it, son. Come here."

Toshi sort of slouched into the office, expecting a reprimand of some sort. I sighed. Since when had I become the one who always had something to yell at him about?

"Where were you?"

"Fujisaki Sugaru's, Father. For my cables and my amp."

I eyed his empty hands. "Did he not have them?"

"Wasn't home." Toshi hid a yawn behind his hand. "He left me a message saying he'll have them for me tomorrow morning if I stop over."

I nodded, suppressing my own yawn. Toshi peered over my shoulder at the pathetically blank computer screen.

"Waiting for a masterpiece to come to mind?" Toshi gave me a small grin.

"Yes. Only it's taking its damn time coming."

"Premise?" Toshi questioned.

"A series of five short sex stories that are also mysteries." We did this a lot when I would get stuck. He had a knack for coming up with good plotlines when my muse refused to work. "I want them to be erotic and ironic, classic and surprising. This," I gestured at the blank screen, "is the fifth one, and I want it to be the best."

"Got any of the "the butler did it" storylines?" Toshi suggested.

I shook my head, waiting for him to embellish.

"Okay, the wealthy lady of the house is becoming bored with her work-addict of a husband." Toshi started, dropping to sit on the floor to continue his idea. "The family has many servants, but their butler is a fine young man in his early thirties, or late twenties. The lady begins a secret affair with the butler, and one night makes plans to, you know, do the dirty."

I smirked a little at Toshi's innocent description, but nodded for him to continue. The kid really had a gift for this, although it isn't exactly something to brag about. _Hey, I can think up dirty plotlines so my father can write his smut!_ Yeah, definitely something to not spread around the playground. Toshi might be abject to swearing, mild mannered and completely clueless on how to use his fists, but he knew sex.

"Turns out, though, that the husband is also having an affair with the cleaning girl. He makes plans with her on the same night that the lady and the butler are planning a rendezvous."

I nodded slowly, chewing on my unlit cigarette as Toshi's idea came together in my own mind.

Toshi grinned as he saw the realization dawn on my face. "So the butler, in the dark of the night, beds a wonderful lover without really seeing her face. Only after they have finished does the butler recognize it's not his lady love-"

"But it's the serving girl." I finished. "While the husband screws the wife in the same manner, realizing afterwards who it is."

"The wife and husband's marriage is saved, and when anybody asks how," Toshi paused for dramatic effect, "they just say 'The butler did it.'"

"Bravo." I clapped softly, and pulled him into an affectionate hug.He hugged me back, then kissed my cheek and left my office, heading for his room.

Normally I would have pulled my laptop closer and started typing straight away, while the idea was fresh in my head. But tonight, I just leaned back in my chair.

How had sixteen years gone by so fast? It seemed like yesterday when I was cursing the dirty diapers and wails in the middle of the night.

Since when had I started enjoying the idea of being a father? Well, that was an easy question. Since the first time I held our little baby boy, I had forgotten the sleepless nights of worrying about parenthood. He had been so small, so weak and helpless. Shuichi had laughed and joked that finally, my fatherly instincts had kicked in. He was all too right.

Where as Aoyou was Toshi's comfort, as a mother should be, and Shuichi his friend and teacher, I had been his protector. I was always the first to give the lecture, the first to worry over grade reports, the first to get nasty when Toshi came home with a black eye.

Shuichi was the parent who was fit to bursting with pride. Aoyou and I counted on Shuichi to urge us to leave for a school recital an hour before it started, so we could have the prime seats in the first row. Shuichi would hang up the messy finger-paintings that Toshi would make on the refrigerator, would frame his straight A report cards, would polish his trophies from the school's music program. Shuichi was the one to catalogue the home videos, each carefully marked of its contents.

_Toshi's first steps. _

Toshi's first birthday.

Toshi's ninth music recital.

Toshi's fourth Christmas.

Shuichi kept the memories safe, treating them more precious than gold or money. Yes; he was the epitome of 'proud parent.'

Aoyou, on the other hand, loved Toshi so much, in the special way only a mother can. She was steadfast throughout the sleepless nights and endless bouts of crying, through the awkward 'tweens' years. She was the one whom Toshi confided in; she was the first to know of his crushes, his dreams, and his fright of his own shortcomings.

He's such a good kid; we all couldn't help but love the shit out of him. Maybe that's why we try so hard not to let our sexual decision effect his life.

When Toshi had turned thirteen, he got his first taste of unpleasantness, and all three of us felt terribly because of it. It was our fault.

Someone in the City of Stars was having a huge party to celebrate some sort of enterprisal achievement. They had invited just about everyone inside of our private neighborhood, and some friends from work and other family members.

We took Toshi, and we were lax about covering up that Aoyou, Shuichi and I were a threesome. Someone from the hosts' entourage heard, and marched right up to us. In no uncertain terms, she told us exactly what she thought of our 'disgusting and unholy relationship' and screamed right into poor Toshi's face that he was a disgrace.

The family hosting the party had apologized profusely, and they paid a lot of money to keep the friend quiet about the whole business. What that bitch had already done to Toshi, on the other hand, wasn't so easy to dismiss. The brave kid managed to keep afloat, even after that verbal beating. But since then, we've all been extra careful to keep him from harm.

I shelved these thoughts away as I turned back to my computer screen and began to type. If I didn't meet my deadline, Aoyou would give me that frosty glare and put me on a fuck-lacking diet that was sheer hell. Being my editor and one of my lovers, she had that kind of control.

_The Lady Everith stared mournfully into the hall, eyes not really seeing. Her husband had gone abroad again, leaving her alone and very sexually frustrated. She sighed, and her eyes slowly came to focus on the young butler, Maurice. His back was to her, and through his tailored uniform she had a **very** pleasant view of his backside…. _

My fingers flew over the keys, and I went into what Shuichi calls my "Author-Zen mode." The twitch in my eye was gone; Toshi's idea had lit my muse on fire, taking all weariness away.

_Gravitation_

_Four hours later_

Yuki shoved away from his desk, wrists and fingers aching. He dearly wished he hadn't consumed the last of his cabinet-side brandy; the fiery alcohol would have made getting to sleep easier.

He had finished over half of the short story and finally decided to go to bed. It had already been a long day, and Shuichi was right; he was going to hurt himself if he pulled many more all-nighters.

Trudging up the stairs and down the hall, Yuki paused by Toshi's bedroom. The door wasn't closed all the way, and Yuki felt a rush of cold air from inside. Peering in, he saw the window partially open and letting in the cool night air. Toshi was asleep and snoring a little, curled up as tightly as a lanky teenager can get, clutching his summertime sheet up to his shoulders.

Yuki crossed the room silently, treading lightly like a cat. He twisted the crank on the window, shutting it and the cold air out. He hesitated, and then pulled up the roller chair by Toshi's desk to the edge of the bed. Taking a seat, the older man gazed at his teenage son in the awe only felt by parents.

_And to think, this used to be a blubbery ball of pink skin that burped and pooped._

Yuki leaned back in the chair and let his gold eyes wander the room. From the large Bad Luck poster to the cardboard sign tacked on the wall proclaiming a book signing by romance novelist Eiri Yuki, and then to the glass case with a beautifully cared for violin.

_Toshi's spent over half of his life playing that piece of wood and horsehair._ Yuki mused. _The kid's gotten so talented, just like Shuichi. Probably Shuichi's genes. I mean, the hair, the bubbly personality, the fondness for breaded sticks covered in artificial flavoring, the musical genius… There's no way he's **my** kid._

A pang of sadness struck his stomach, and for a moment, Yuki felt on the verge of tears. Then his stoic sensibility kicked in. He reminded himself that Toshi's blood didn't matter; Toshi belonged to him, Shuichi and Aoyou. And damn! Wasn't he the one who first said he didn't want the child? Didn't he go to a hotel to escape the idea when Aoyou first told them?

Yuki stood up, suddenly feeling foolish for sitting there, silent. He pushed the chair back into place, adjusted the blankets so Toshi would be more comfortable, and then leaned over to brush his lips against the teen's hair.

"G'night, little prodigy."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

Aw, what a chapter of paternal ooze! My mothering side came out in full force, so apologies for the extreme froth-on-top-of-a-tall-skinny-extra-hot-moosed-caramel-and-vanilla-latte fluff!

In regards to WHY this chapter was simply Yuki reminiscing over his fatherhood, I would like to thank the reviewer who was wondering some of the same questions that Yuki pondered this chapter. Reviews really kick MY muse into high gear, and thanks for all of the wonderful ones you readers dear have left me.

I'm loving this story! Are YOU? (basically this is where the pathetic Authoress is begging for reviews like some mangy mutt begs for a scrap of food, be it pork chop or carrot…Actually, I know a dog who LOVES carrots to the extreme, so that example isn't entirely accurate, but hey, it's midnight and I just drank two cups of coffee for work.)

(zips away on the Broom 'O' Doom)


	4. Inspiration, Or Lack Thereof

Authoress here.

Remember, last chappie, when I was all excited about summer? Yeah, it sucks. I miss school. At least then I had BRAIN STIMULATION. I'm turning into a pile of goo. My only saviors are friends (in between our work schedules, mind you) bishie, work, riding Ranger, and reviews. Er, I mean, writing for my own pride and enjoyment.

Anyways, thanks to the reviewer who gave me the correct spelling of Suguru's name. And now, (upon further research, due to the tip off of another friendly reviewer) I realize that Fujisaki is the LAST name, not Suguru. This is where my lack of through Japanese language becomes blatantly obvious. I get confused of first and surnames, gomen, gomen. From henceforth and onward, Suguru is again the first name and Fujisaki is the last name of both Suguru and Keyara. Thanks for the help, reviewers!

Warning! There is coarser language this chapter, hence my stronger rating. Be warned! Be wary!

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Four: Inspiration, or Lack Thereof**

**

* * *

**

_Toshi Shindou _

Two weeks later

I've decided I hate guitarists. Nothing against Hiro, or any other really excellent musicians out there, but how come when you need a guitarist, they make like a bunch of crows flying away from road kill when a car's coming? Seriously. Or maybe not all guitarists; maybe just the _talented_ ones are hard to find when you want them.

My particular loathing of guitarists was partially because of the current one I was on the phone with. I believe his name was Kenji Onisi, but I could have cared less if his name was Gackt from the way our conversation was going.

"And….how long have you been playing?"

The prospect blustered a little over this question. I fought the urge to sigh a fourth time in a row and waited more patiently than I believed the situation called for.

"Er…about a year."

"A year?" Sadly enough, I felt a small leap of hope. If they guy had been playing for a year, he had outstripped just about every other guitarist I had interviewed lately.

"I'm takin' this really swell video instruction course-"

My hope fled. Okay, there should be a legal ban against people who design "learn-it-yourself" systems. I've talked to maybe twenty prospective guitarists in the last two weeks, and only four of them had taken lessons from an actual carbon-based life form.

"I'm sorry, Kenji-san, but I don't believe you're quite what we're looking for-"

"No, no, wait for it! Hear me play! Wait-" I heard fumbling on the other line, and Kenji shouted at the phone from a short distance away for me to listen. Now I couldn't hold in my sigh.

The clumsy strumming of a novice sounded over the line, and I winced. The poor idiot was even _singing…_

I hung up, sure that the overly hopeful Kenji would play the entire song before returning to the line. I resisted the urge to throw the phone against something solid, and instead chucked it at my bed. I believe I was behaving very calmly and collected for a person on the edge of a breakdown.

I clucked my forehead against my desk, really wanting to cry my frustration to the world. The pain brought tears to my eyes, and I pouted, feeling sorry for myself in a fashion Mom would have described as "very Shuichi-an."

Two weeks ago this whole thing had sounded brilliant. I almost cursed as I thought about it.

_Two Weeks Ago_

I paced the length of Suguru's sitting room. Both he and his lovely daughter Keyara were seated on the couch at my direction. I cleared my throat nervously as I contemplated the speech I had prepared, and again the worry about whether I should have made a display board to help show my idea off flitted across the numbness of my mind. I took a deep breath, and began.

"It'll be revolutionary." My mouth was dry, and the opening sentence (meant to be catchy, as my public speaking class had taught me) came out rather weak and raspy. "The public will adore and follow this religiously."

Suguru was gazing at me, enraptured, obviously impressed by my opening statement. Maybe it hadn't gone as badly as I thought. That hope left as soon as I looked at Keyara. The disdain on her face was enough to convince me that the opening statement was indeed as pitiful as I thought it was.

"Before you go about giving your idea so much credit, you should tell us what it is." It was the most Keyara had ever said to me before, and it stung harsher than any insult could. I continued on, trying to regain my footing…and trying to impress this girl with such wonderfully high standards as.

"A band, with a synth, an electric violin, and a guitarist. All the members younger, teenage or less. We'd call it Protégé, and it'd be you, me, and someone else, who shouldn't too be hard to find. They could sing. Or I could. Or you could, Keyara."

One of those beautiful eyebrows rose. "And how much thought have you put into this?"

I flushed. She was right; the idea was certainly unpolished. Although her tone was cool and belittling, I found myself compelled to say more, try to make her love it.

"Listen, we already have enough publicity with who are parents are. All we need is the third member, and that shouldn't be _too_ hard to find. I mean, the guitar is the most popular instrument to play these days, and I'm sure there are hundreds of kids who have been playing since birth! I've already been messing around with a few song ideas, and when we get the full band together we can develop some new ones."

I looked at her hopefully. She didn't appear moved at all. She had opened those gorgeous lips to say something, probably scornful (not like I didn't deserve it) but Suguru spoke first.

"It's a great idea."

I was floored. If Keyara didn't think it was good, then I was sure it had major faults. But here was Suguru, legendary synth player of Bad Luck fame, praising _my_ idea!

Suguru flashed me a bright smile before turning to his foster-daughter. "What do you think, sweetie?"

Her expression had changed dramatically. Instead of disdainful and skeptical, she looked excited. "I like it, Papa!"

"Great." I tried to keep my voice from shaking with excitement of Keyara also giving my idea thumbs up. Mind you, this was no small feat.

"Tell you what." Suguru had tepeed his long fingers together, pressing the tips to his forehead in thought. "I'll call around to some different agencies, and see what I can find in the way of a guitarist. You two put your heads together on writing your first song. I can't guarantee it, but once we find you a third member I'll work on getting you an audition with NG Studios."

I gaped. I'm sure I looked a lot like those fish in cartoons, but at the time being I deemed it pretty appropriate. Suguru was only offering the most wonderful opportunity _ever_!

"Gee, S-Suguru-san, I d-don't know how to thank you-"

"By making wonderful music." Suguru cut in warmly. He stood, and ruffled my hair affectionately. "And with the two of you, I expect great things!"

But _that_ had been two weeks ago.

It was two weeks after Keyara agreed to be in Protégé with me. She hadn't questioned my name choice, for which I was grateful. I was strangely proud of it. I had woken up early the morning after my first visit to Suguru's after meeting Keyara and the word was in my mind. My window had been shut, meaning either Yuki had shut it late last night, or Shuichi had early that morning. I had the fuzzy feeling that one of my father figures had whispered that word to me while I slept. I wasn't certain of which one, but it made me smile thinking of it.

But the results for younger guitarists were very barren. Suguru had said that not many agencies scouted for teenage bands, meaning Keyara, Suguru and I had been searching ourselves. It had proven to be a very trying experience.

Half of the prospects had been almost identical to Kenji; young hopefuls with no real talent. Others had been perfect, except they were nineteen or early twenties, and most going off to college at the end of the summer. And there were a few that were just so thick-skulled that they put concrete to shame.

I sighed, massaging my forehead. _A walk might help._

This thought in mind, I trudged downstairs.

"Going somewhere, kiddo?"

I turned to see Dad, holding a magazine in one hand and a doughnut in the other.

"Not really, Dad." I grinned. "Say Dad?"

"Mrmph?" He answered through a mouthful of the glazed, sugary mass.

"Didn't K put you on a diet?" My question was confirmed before my pink-haired dad even answered. At the mention of the gun-slinging manager he visibly cringed.

"….No?" He withered a little under my stern glare. "Maybe…Oh, come on, you're worse than Aoyou!"

I glanced around furtively. "Okay, finish the doughnut. I won't tell."

"Yay!" I staggered under Dad's sudden weight as he glomped me enthusiastically. Really, for a thirty-five year old professional musician, he acted like a seven year old on a sugar high.

As a punishment, I snuck a nibble of his doughnut as he held it temptingly at mouth height while he hugged me with one arm. As he released me, he stared at his snack.

"You had some!" His voice was full of amused accusation.

"…No?" I mocked him, smiling innocently.

"The glaze on your chin tells a different story, you imp!"

I hastily wiped my chin as Dad lunged at me, preparing another glomp-tackle. I dodged it, only to bump into Mom, who had just descended the stairs.

"Doughnut, Shuichi?"

Dad righted himself, grinning guiltily. "Hungry, darling? 'Cause I was bringing you this wonderful….half eaten…"

"Sampled, for your safety." I interjected.

Dad nodded vigorously. "Yes, sampled!"

Mom only managed to keep her stern face for a few seconds. Then she laughed. "How can I resist such a barrage of cuteness from you two?"

I decided to head for the door as Dad launched himself at Mom, shrieking "CUTENESS!" Seven year old on sugar…

"Where y'headed, Toshi?" Mom had fended off Dad long enough to catch me before I left.

"Just gonna walk around the block."

"Do you want a shirt on for that experience?"

I looked at her strangely for a moment, wondering why she would say that. Then I looked down, and blushed. I liked to work alone in my room in jeans only in the summer, because it got so hot. Mom always joked it was my Amazon blood coming out, but I just did it for comfort. Obviously, I forgot to remedy this before going downstairs.

"Aw, let the kid roam the streets half naked." Dad teased. "Granted, he'll get a crowd of screaming fans following him, but it's good experience for this Protégé idea he's gotten…"

I was running to my room before he finished, red to the base of my neck with embarrassment. Wearing no shirt by myself or around family was fine, but in _public_?-!

I finally got outside (properly clothed) I breathed deep. It was hot, and humid, although the evening cool was beginning to set in. I started around the block by passing neighbor Mr. Billionaire Business Guru's house first, and I was attracted by a strange noise, something I hadn't heard in awhile.

I hesitated in my walk, listening to this alien noise. An electric wail- skillfully executed- that crescendoed to a roaring climb up a scale, and then some tricky rhythm followed by a sweet, throbbing finish? Could it be…The sound of a _talented_ guitarist?

I whirled around, staring straight into Mr. Billionaire's open garage. A kid-more specifically, a _teen_ kid- more specifically yet, a _girl_ teen kid who was my _neighbor_- was pounding away at a battered old electric guitar, a pair of headphones on her head connected to the amp by her feet. Her eyes were closed in concentration, and I approached slowly, hardly daring to believe my own luck.

As I came closer, her eyes flew open and she would have dropped the guitar if not for the shoulder strap. "Shindou-kun! You heard?"

Obviously she thought only she could hear her music; she must have forgotten to turn off the external sound on her amp.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did!" My reply must have sounded a little overeager, because she gave me a very odd look. "Listen, you're not part of a _band_ or anything?"

"No…" She chewed her lip, eyeing me still, as if unsure of what to do with me. I searched my memory banks for her name… Saya?

"Well, Saya-kun-"

"It's Seiya." Her tone was sharp, and I was suddenly aware that she was about my height, and wielding a heavy guitar…I have never pretended to be valiant, and with good reason. Her eyes, outlined heavily in eyeliner and mascara were narrowed, her deep honey-colored irises pronounced. She wore her hair up in a high pony, a few strands escaping the binder. Wearing a black beater-type shirt and battered dark jeans, she looked very menacing.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. "Bad memory. But Seiya-kun, a friend and I are starting a thing-"

"Yeah, I bet you'd like me to join."

I stopped, unaware of what to say next. This was all very odd. She was looking at me with a weird, sardonic smile I didn't like very much. But the memory of that earth shaking music gave me resolve not to high-tail it back across the lawn to the safety of my own property.

"There have been countless bastards who'll ask me the same thing. Have been before. What makes you different then those dickless fuckers?"

I stood there, truly lost for words. True, she was my neighbor, but she never spoke this way around Mom, and I was always with her or another parent when I was around Seiya. My father hardly ever used such strong language (around me, at least) and it grated in my ears. Never before had I heard anyone refer to anyone else as "dickless" before.

"E-Excuse me!" I blurted. "That language offends me!"

Seiya laughed, cruelly. "You're dickless too! Only you don't have any balls, either!"

I winced, but the barb had found home, goading me into speech. "Makes me different, doesn't it?"

She looked surprised, and laughed again. Only this time, I felt less laughed _at._ Taking that as a success, (however else I could have taken it would not have gotten me a guitarist) I continued.

"And I'll bet that those…other guys… have been all hard metal-heads, who have no plans larger than a garage?"

Seiya glanced wryly around at her current surroundings, and I blushed a little. "True. Go on."

I did. Now that she had allowed me to build some steam, I was confident. "I'll let you know that I have Suguru Fujisaki personally involved with my band, and I have plans to compete right up there with bands of national renown! I will not beg you to join me; but I do extend the offer."

I pushed out my hand, feeling a bit overdramatic. If Seiya thought so, she took it in stride. Spitting in her palm, she slapped her hand against mine, shaking firmly. "You got yourself a deal, Shindou."

"Gross." I peeled my hand away from hers, scrubbing my moistened palm on my jeans. "Why'd you do that?"

"Means I'm in it and in it serious. You should have spat in yours, too." She sounded so serious I was compelled to see it her way. Summoning up every shred of dignity I had, I threw it away by hawking up the spit in my mouth and coating my palm with it. Seiya grinned and repeated the gesture.

Our guitarist was sealed into the band by means on a slurpy, wet handshake. It was final. Protégé could fly now.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

I LOVE IT WHEN MY MUSE COMES BACK! Got my writing mojo on, and I hardly felt it when I rounded on eight pages! Well, review and I'll get started on five!


	5. First Move

Authoress here.

GRR! I hate it when people insult my intelligence! Some stupid girl at work assumed I didn't know what defenestrate meant, and informed me I was using it incorrectly. Feh! I used it just fine, in the proper place for the verb and everything! If I wasn't a normally demure and gentle person, I would have been very angry with her. Stop laughing.

So, to siphon my anger off in some semblance of order, I decided to indulge in a transfer of my idea for this next chapter from the dark recesses of my mind to fanfiction. There. I sound smart.

I have been listening to pure jpop and a little bit of Nightwish to set myself in the proper mood for this chapter. Should be good. I hope.

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Five: First Move**

**

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later _

Gravitation

"Ah, hell, Toshi, this bit _sucks!_"

"Excuse me, Seiya, but I believe that bit was YOUR IDEA!"

"Sounded good to me when I thought of it. Must have been your voice singin' it that made it suck."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON-!"

"If you two are done with your bone-headedness, we have a song to write for an audition in HALF A WEEK."

"Sorry, Keyara."

"Yeah, sorry I'm wasting my time like this-"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, _Princess._ You weren't supposed to hear that_."_

As the bickering between Keyara and Seiya started up again, Shuichi sighed. The group had locked themselves in the upstairs studio at the Shindou/Yuki residence to perfect the lyrics of their song. They only managed to get through a verse in the two hours they had been up there. And (as Shuichi heard from Seiya's dark muttering) that verse wasn't very good.

But, the pink-haired rock star sat in the comfortable chair below the air vent, listening happily to their proceedings. For two weeks, the self-dubbed Protégé group had worked a beautiful, haunting, and base-heavy melody. The sound was not yet at the professional stage, but it was far better than Shuichi had expected from a novice group.

Shuichi had never been happier. His little Toshi, the innocent, adorable kid Shuichi had had the honor of raising, was following in his footsteps. Not Yuki's, but his.

Aoyou had insisted early on that no DNA tests would be taken. At the time, Shuichi had seen her reasoning clearly. To know which one of them had fathered the boy would only lead to problems.

But now, after sixteen years of wondering, that reason didn't seem that concrete. And, he, Yuki, and Aoyou had given Toshi the surname of Shindou, to keep the public from suspecting of the trio's relationship. Although the decision was made based on the situation, Shuichi had been secretly pleased. It made him feel more the father than Yuki.

Shuichi admitted to himself that he hated feeling competitive with Yuki, but he couldn't curb his feelings of possessiveness. He wanted Toshi to belong solely to him, and Yuki was standing in his way.

For years, Shuichi was afraid that Toshi was Yuki's son. The boy had an excellent mind for storytelling, and had a way of talking about sex that was surprisingly advanced. He was fair, calculating, and reserved, just like Yuki. Everything seemed to stem from the author, except Toshi's musical gift.

Now that gift was taking precedence in Toshi's life. He was going the way Shuichi secretly longed for.

As the argument petered out upstairs, Shuichi snapped back to attention. Keyara's synth started up again, and Toshi was singing, Seiya accenting the melody along with his voice. Shuichi couldn't help but feel a surge of pride.

_My son. _

Four Hours Later

Toshi Shindou

This was pure heck.

At first, everything went smoothly. Suguru and Dad managed to coerce Tohma, head of NG Studios, to give us an audition. We had our song melody down pat. Seiya and Keyara had agreed I had the best voice to sing for Protégé, and my new electric violin felt like an extension of my arm, it was so wonderful.

And then we tried writing lyrics. And what a disaster that turned out to be.

Not only had we scraped everything we wrote (because it was crap) Keyara stormed off home in fury at Seiya, who won't quit calling her Princess. Whenever I tried to defend Keyara, Seiya would mockingly bow and crack some joke on how the Princess had a royal bodyguard.

I moaned into my pillow. I had tried sitting down and letting my mind wander after the girls had left, hoping to land on some sort of inspiration about the lyrics, but after ten minutes of staring at a blank sheet of paper with only _"Gee, Keyara's hott,"_ or _"I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow?"_ I decided that idea was stupid.

_Well, a walk helped me last time I was stuck._

I got off of my bed, and got out a T shirt from my closet. Before I could pull the fabric over my head, I heard someone curse loudly from outside and I glanced out the window. It was Father, and the subject of his anger was our ancient push lawn mower. Usually either the neighborhood gardener cut the grass for everyone, but he was currently on vacation. Father must have lost his muse and needed fresh air, or maybe Mom couldn't do the chore, and asked Father for help.

I hoped he hadn't lost his muse, because he'd come to me for help. My mind was as blank as the efforts of the day had left it, and I doubted I'd be of any use.

_Well, just in case…_

It had only been a few minutes, as I sat at my window, letting my thoughts wander towards my erotic imagination, when I sat straight with a gasp, and made a leap for the still-blank paper on my desk.

_I had it!_

_Gravitation_

Toshi held the phone to his ear, listening to the other line ring. Excitement coursed through him; he could hardly sit still long enough to wait for someone to pick up. He looked over the sheet of paper before him; it was filled with his broad handwriting.

"Hello?" It was the butler for the Fujisaki household.

"Oh, hi, this is Toshi Shindou. Can I talk to Keyara-kun?"

"Shindou-san, Keyara-san is asleep. She went to bed directly after supper."

"Shoot. Could you tell her I called, tomorrow morning, and tell her it's urgent?"

"Shall I wake her?"

"No!" Toshi said hastily. "She wouldn't like that. No, just give her the message."

"Of course, Shindou-san. Anything else?"

"No, thanks. 'Night."

"Good evening, Shindou-san."

Toshi hung up, biting his lower lip. It was only nine 'o' clock, Aoyou was out, Yuki was still tackling the lawn, and Shuichi, Suguru, and Hiro were at a meeting at NG.

_I have to tell SOMEONE about this!_

Toshi jumped up, and thundered down the stairs. The sounds of Yuki mowing the lawn had diminished, meaning the author was working on the back yard. Barely pausing to slip on his shoes, Toshi hurried across the freshly cut lawn to Seiya's house.

"Seiya!"

Before he got to the door, Seiya opened her window on the second level and shoved her head out. "What do you want, Shindou?"

"I wrote something! Come here!" Toshi waved the paper up at her.

Seiya glared at him. "Fine. Damn, couldn't bother putting a shirt on?"

Toshi felt the color drain out of his face, and then heat rose to claim his cheeks. He crossed his arms across his chest, vainly trying to hide. He hadn't even realized-!

Seiya had slammed her window shut, and the thought had passed through Toshi's mind to dash for his house (why, whenever he was over at the neighbor's, did this thought arise?) when the front door opened, and Seiya was there, glaring at him.

"What?"

Toshi quickly handed her the lyrics before returning the hand to cover himself as best as he could. Seiya gave him an exasperated look before glancing at the lyrics. She did a double take, eyes widening.

"Holy SHIT!"

"What?"

"These- these are- Toshi, this is pure smut!"

"It's not THAT bad-"

"What's not bad about 'Open the doors for me to your secret haven?'!"

"It's innuendo, nothing more-"

"Oh and I guess 'You want me, you're wet for me, concede to me, release to me' is INNUENDO?"

"Well, it's the refrain, it needs more punch-"

"'We cease to feel, and we cease to live, somewhere inside you need to give, refuse me now, and you'll end aching somehow…'" Seiya murmured aloud a part of the second verse. "That's not bad, actually."

"Look at the last verse," Toshi instructed. "That's where I started having trouble; I didn't want to go overboard there."

Seiya read the last few lines and nodded. "Yeah, you're getting redundant with the whole 'promise' aspect... What was the inspiration for this?"

Toshi smiled a little, shyly, unwittingly lowering his arms. "Well, I saw this ad on television about dancing classes, and it got me thinking. Like, there's a man who has danced there for awhile, and this pretty new girl just starts. They end up as partners, and he teaches her to dance beautifully. I guess I see sex as just some sort of dance, and that's when I started writing."

Seiya regarded him with an odd look on her face. "This is so Twilight Zone."

"How so?"

Seiya giggled a little. "I have yet to hear you swear, but you're writing erotic lyrics like a professional. Who'da thunk?"

"Well look who my fathers are," Toshi countered. "One's a sex idol, and the other is a romance novelist. Dad tries to protect me from stuff, but Father can't help it. It's his line of work, erotica!"

Seiya shrugged, returning her attention to the lyrics, a tad uncomfortably. "Well…you said sex is a dance, right?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Why not incorporate that into the last verse?"

"Got any ideas?"

Seiya blushed, and scowled. "It's embarrassing!"

Toshi looked nonplussed. "How so?"

"Oh, come on!" Seiya growled. "Not every kid is so comfortable with sex!"

"Why not?" Toshi's voice was genuinely clueless to her discomfort. "It's natural. Sure, wait until marriage, or love, I guess, but it's a natural, beautiful thing."

"You sound like Daddy." Seiya muttered, "Giving some sort of speech on abstinence or something."

"Sorry." Toshi grinned. "But can we stay focused?"

"Fine." Seiya snapped. "But YOU write the lyrics, or have Keyara help you!"

To Seiya's surprise, Toshi flushed deeply, the color spreading from his cheeks down his neck. "What?"

"I draw the line at talking about this with- with _Keyara._" The way he stressed her name explained his embarrassment to Seiya instantly.

"You _like_ that… girl?" Seiya held out for a polite word, due to the situation.

"Be quiet! And it's none of your business, thanks!"

"You're blushing!"

"Be quiet!" Toshi wailed.

"You like her! No wonder you didn't mind her attitude!"

"Please, shush!" Toshi said desperately. "My father's just out back, and if he finds out, I won't hear the end of it!"

"Fine….But her? You can do _so _much better…" At Toshi's scowl she stopped, and sighed. "Listen, if y'like the Princess, whatever. Just don't expect me to fight to be bridesmaid at your guys' fucking wedding, kay?"

Toshi blew out a sigh. "Deal. Just _try_ to be nice to her? Protégé was sort of her idea, after all…"

Seiya punched his arm with a grin. "You can like her all you want, Toshi, but you get to take credit for Protégé. Either we sink, or we swim, and you started it."

Toshi grinned back. "What do you think of the lyrics 'Get down on your knees-'"

"OKAY! OKAY! I believe you! Good! Add it in, just don't _say_ that shit t'me, say it to Keyara!"

Yuki pushed the lawn mower back around to the garage, thoroughly disgruntled with the machine and seriously considering paying the gardener more to come back from wherever he was for vacation. He stopped at the sound of shrieking laughter, and looked over to see Toshi manning the hose by the neighbor's house, bare to the waist and drenching the neighbor girl.

This was going to be interesting.

**End Chapter  
**

* * *

Authoress here. 

I'm done! Yay! Happy! Sleep! Review!


	6. The Audition

Authoress here. Finally.

I'm back from…the best place for nerderififc folks such as myself to be…band camp! Well, I've been back for awhile, actually, and just plain 'ole out of ideas. But I'm gonna give it a shot.

There will be more smutty lyrics in this chapter, and I apologize beforehand about them. They're not professional under any guise, and I ask you to not run screaming from your monitors in disgust and disappointment.

Also (aussi in French, fancy that) there will be tons of technical music crap in trying to describe the song Protégé will be playing. It's really, really hard to try and describe a song, and the suggested soundtrack for this chapter is a healthy mix of Evanescence, Nightwish, Coldplay, Gackt, and classical violin. And, if you can lay hands on it, the song "Yusuke's Power Up" from Yu Yu Hakusho for some wicked violin. See? Hard to describe.

Here's chapter Six!

* * *

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Six: The Audition**

Gravitation

Seguchi Tohma steepled his fingers and peered over them at the three members of his most successful band sitting across from him. Shuichi and Suguru were practically on the edge of their seats. This worried Tohma, seeing as the usually reserved Suguru was acting quite oddly. _But then again_, Tohma mused, _His daughter is going to be performing for me today…_

That was the reason the head of NG had called this meeting. Today, the group Protégé would be having their audition, and Tohma was not one to do favors. No, he was going to hear this group of novice hopefuls, tell them they had no talent, and send them out of his studios. Even if two of the members had connections (close ones) with Bad Luck.

"Shindou, Fujisaki," he began, using what he thought was a tactful tone of voice, "I'm just here to warn you that I will have to judge Protégé on talent alone, and if their talent doesn't cut it, I will have to turn them down."

Shuichi nodded, Hiro bit his lip, looking nervous, but Suguru almost leapt to his feet before regaining his composure. Tohma noticed, and his frown deepened. This was very uncharacteristic of the young man, very uncharacteristic indeed.

"And I do believe you're all aware of my level of excellence I insist upon," Tohma continued. They all nodded, Suguru a tad sullenly, "And I hope you'll understand whatever decision I make."

The three band mates sat quietly until Suguru spoke. "You're turning them down before you even hear them, aren't you?"

Tohma's expression didn't change, except his lips tightened slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

Shuichi and Hiro cringed; Tohma's voice had taken on the overly-polite, extra-dangerous tone that the president only used when he was greatly annoyed. If Suguru noticed, he made no outward sign that he did.

"Listen, Tohma-san. I really appreciate that you agreed to listen to them, but it's a waste of everyone's time if you condemn Protégé before they've even walked through the door!" Suguru's face was slightly flushed.

Shuichi was staring at Suguru with his mouth slightly agape, Hiro was kneading his forehead, and Tohma was giving Suguru a cold glare. He opened his mouth to reply, but Suguru kept talking.

"I know these kids are young, and inexperienced, but they're good." Suguru continued. "I'm not only saying that because Keyara is my foster daughter, or because Toshi's a friend of mine. I'm a musician, and I know a good thing when I hear it."

Shuichi gave a little, barely audible groan. Tohma waited politely for Suguru to stop talking. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Suguru sat back in his chair, not meeting eyes with the dangerous blonde man behind the desk.

"Good." Tohma said crisply. "Because I'll have you know I'll be a fair judge-" _It'll take a miracle for me to give these novices a chance!_ "- and if the kids prove they've got it, I'll sign them to a preliminary contract. But if they don't, I don't want an angry parent demanding why I turned them down. Understand?"

There was a round of nods, and Tohma stood behind his desk. "Excellent. You may leave."

There was a scraping of chairs, and Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru filed out of the office. Once the door was safely closed, and they were on the elevator to the sound stage on the third level, Hiro and Shuichi rounded on Suguru.

"Listen, we all want Protégé to fly!" Hiro growled. "But threatening Tohma or irking him is NOT going to help!"

"It was obvious what he's going to do, though," Suguru flared. "And it's not fair!"

"But it's not going to help if he just piss him off more!" Shuichi said gently. "Toshi, Keyara and Seiya will impress him."

_A few hours later_

"Okay, it's official." Seiya announced. Toshi and Keyara looked up from their equipment quizzically.

"What's official?"

"I'm scared shitless." Seiya declared. Keyara looked at her in disgust before returning to plugging in different cables. Toshi, however, set his violin on a stand and made his way over to his neighbor.

"What did we discuss about cursing?"

"It's fucking fun?" Seiya gave a half-hearted grin. Toshi glared at her, and she returned it. "C'mon, Shindou, none of us expected a break this early! We haven't suffered shit yet!"

"I expected it," Keyara said disdainfully. "You may be a foul person, Seiya, but you can play. That much is obvious. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. So stop worrying and get prepared!"

Seiya gave the other girl a half smile. "Gee, a compliment. I think."

Toshi swatted her gently on the shoulder before going back to his violin. "You'll be fine. Just remember your chord changes on the bridge….B minor, C seven…"

"…E flat, G altered, F minor flat the fourth." Seiya recited. "Yeah, I got 'em."

"Good." Toshi picked up his violin and plugged it into the amp and pedal. "Then we'll all be fine."

He rubbed reison over the strings of his bow confidently, softening up the horsehair and greasing it for its performance. Then, setting the bar of reison down, he drew the bow across the strings, stepping on the pedal slightly as he did so. A wonderful, resonant, and thrillingly electric sound burst from the amp, and Toshi couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Protégé?" A roadie was standing by the studio door, clipboard in hand and wearing a headset.

"That's us." Keyara called. She was standing behind her synthesizer, completely relaxed.

"Good. Tohma is ready for you now. He'll be watching with a few others behind the glass." The roadie pointed to the wall facing opposite them, which looked like a large mirror.

"What?" Seiya yelped. "You mean, they can see us, but we can't see them?"

"Correct." The roadie nodded, and then glanced at her clipboard. "You may start when you're ready."

She exited, closing the door behind them. Seiya was looking at the mirror wall as if Tohma might jump out at them at any second, and Toshi felt his own nerves mounting. He had only met Tohma a few times, and briefly upon those occasions. The NG president gave off a powerful and intimidating air, and Toshi suppressed the butterflies that seemed to have bred in his stomach as best he could.

"Ready guys?" He looked over at Keyara, who flashed him a smile. _Gawd, what a smile._ Toshi felt his knees wobble, and the reason for it was not the blonde man sitting behind the glass.

"Ready, Seiya?"

She looked ready to throw up, up she nodded.

_This is it._

Toshi set the violin to his left shoulder, and rested his chin lightly on the instrument. His fingers found the familiar strings, and he held the bow loosely at his side in his right hand. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the music playing inside of his mind. He could hear it, almost see it, and he felt his heart beating with the tempo of the song welling inside of his core.

Keyara started the song with a haunting piano melody. The sound was changed in a way so the piano notes lingered longer than normal, and some of the notes contrasted in a peculiar way before being resolved on the next pitch.

Then the tempo set in, the synth-simulated drums crashing in an introductory measure before settling down to a steady and quiet background. Toshi counted silently in his head, anticipating the guitar entrance.

There was silence where the guitar should have been. Toshi fought the urge to look around at Seiya.

A whole horrifying measure passed without any comforting guitar playing. Toshi's breathing increased as he fought down the panic rising disgustingly like bile in his throat.

But just when he thought he was going to lose his breakfast, Seiya came crashing in. It was not the practiced entrance, but something with a deeper fire drawn from the reserves of Seiya's panic. She came in with a rocking crescendo up a scale, adding some different tricky rhythm changes that changed the whole mood of the song. Instead of a creepy lament, it felt like a passionate obsession.

Toshi grinned, sweat creeping past his shoulder blades as he set his bow to the strings. He attacked his first few notes with the same energy Seiya had, although they had written that part as a soft entrance with an eventual rise in volume.

Nine counts of four was the length of his intro, and Toshi sawed his bow across his instrument with enthusiasm, again closing his eyes and improvising a little to adjust to the new setting of the song. His body moved and swayed as he played, singing through the violin like it was an extension of his voice, his foot manning the pedal to give his sound an ethereal, haunting, and frantic feel.

Keyara pounded the last few phrases into the piano, and cued the drum crash as Toshi's entrance. He let the bow fall off of the strings, and brought his chin up, releasing the violin from his shoulder. He held it in the crook of his arm, and brought his lips to the microphone before him.

"_Here, in this room, I hear you, breathing harshly  
I, feel the blood, begin to rise, and see the fear in your eyes  
This, is the start, of the end, of my lustful torment  
__I, know you want me, you are wet for me,  
__Concede to me, release to me! _

Open the doors for me to your precious haven  
Don't try to hide, still your secrets I will find,  
_Give in to what you know you need  
__Push, pull, dive, squeeze and scream!"_

Toshi stepped back a pace from the microphone, giddy with excitement. Like every other performance he'd ever give, his butterflies abandoned him as soon as he started. He brought back up the violin, and continued with the melody, completing the passionate harmony with both synth piano and guitar. The thin black tee shirt he wore stuck to his wiry frame from his exertion, and his entire body moved with the energy of the song.

Toshi ripped a last note out before half spinning around as Seiya slowly moved forewords, wailing into a guitar solo. She still looked slightly petrified, and kept sneaking glances at the mirrored wall. Her playing, after making the entrance mistake, was more timid than usual, but with Keyara's encouraging drum fills and pounding piano harmony, Seiya managed a decent solo before stepping back, letting Toshi go back to the microphone.

"_We cease to feel, and we cease to live,  
Somewhere inside you need to give,  
Refuse me now, and you'll end aching somehow  
I want to know you like no one has before,  
I want you to know me, hold me, and touch me more! _

_Open the doors for me to your precious haven  
Don't try to hide, still your secrets I will find,  
Give in to what you know you need  
Push, pull, dive, squeeze and scream!" _

Toshi almost screamed the last phrase before backing away from the microphone again, and drawing up his violin. Now it was his turn for a solo.

Every memory he had, every feeling, every emotion was shown as he ripped and caressed his violin. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulled his lips taunt, and shredded up a haunting minor scale to fall down the relative major.

Every musician knows the feeling Toshi felt now; how the barrier between human and instrument falls away, and your fingers, breath, and entire being is swallowed up in the music you create. In that instant, you play perfectly, knowing without realizing exactly how you sound, look and feel to an onlooker. For a moment, there is nothing else. Just you, your tool, and the miracle you're creating.

Toshi was in the throes of this ultimate feeling, pushing the violin to its limits. The reison was only good for so long, and Toshi kept it singing. He brought it to a crescendo, and kept going. He had worn down the calluses on his fingers from playing, and the pads of his fingers were a raw red color. And still he pushed on.

In an instant, it happened. The thinnest string on the violin snapped, breaking with such force that the end that whipped back towards Toshi cut his cheek. That seemed to be the point Toshi had been hoping to achieve, and his solo quickly petered to a haunting close. As his highest string was rendered useless, he had to stay at the lower register.

"_Open the doors for me to your precious haven  
Don't try to hide, still your secrets I will find,  
__Give in to what you know you need  
__Push, pull, dive, squeeze and scream!"_

Toshi stepped away from the microphone a final time, playing the lower octave of the melody as Keyara brought the song to a close. Seiya let her guitar fade in an electric echo, until the song was back to just Keyara's simple, haunting piano melody. Then, the song was over, nothing more than the heavy breathing of the exhausted musicians and the last piano sounds fading away.

A light came on behind the mirrored wall, illuminating those sitting behind it to the view of Protégé. There was Shuichi and Hiro, sitting still in a mixture of price and shock, Suguru, with a giant grin on his face, a few other higher-ups of NG, and lastly, Tohma. His arms and hands were crossed, and his expression hard to read. He pressed a button on the wall next to his chair, and spoke over an intercom.

"Firstly, congratulations on getting through what I know must have been an intimidating audition." Tohma started. Even though the words were positive, Toshi's heart sank. What it sounded like to him was the padding before the horrible rejection.

"You did well, for novice performers and song writers."

Toshi's heart had reached his toes, and he heard Keyara groan a little to his left, and a muttered curse to his right from Seiya. This was sounding like a eulogy.

"And I'm impressed you three came up with such…adult lyrics." Tohma sounded slightly disbelieving, and Toshi knew why. The older man knew that Eiri Yuki was involved in both Shuichi and Toshi's lives, and was probably assuming that Toshi had Yuki help write the lyrics. He gritted his teeth, not being able to correct Tohma's suspicion without the president voicing it.

"But there are a few other things I feel I need to touch base upon before I adjourn this audition."

_Here it comes. The death knoll for Protégé._

"Your entrance to the song was a little odd. I expected something more mournful after hearing the piano, and the electric guitar brought in an entirely new feel. That was a little abrupt for me. And, I felt like I was waiting too long for your introduction to be over. In the music business, not boring your audience is one of the main goals." Tohma gave a polite little cough as Suguru started to say something, effectively stopping whatever he wanted to voice. Toshi could almost feel Seiya cringing without even turning around.

"And, while creativity is essential to music, I felt like I was picked up and dropped off in Ireland with the entire classical violin bits. This is pop and rock music, Shindou-san. Maybe with more pedal, and more electronic changing, and maybe then."

Toshi felt like he was burning with shame. He inwardly groaned as he felt his face and neck heat up with a blush.

Tohma didn't appear at all abashed at his bluntness. "So, what you see I'm trying to say…"

_I wish I didn't see what you're trying to say, but it's perfectly clear…_ Toshi thought bitterly, biting his lip.

"…with just a few changes, you'll be ready to start prepping for your first opener to Bad Luck."

_…you needen't say anything more, Tohma, we get it, we're….wait, what did he say!_ Toshi snapped out of his own thoughts at Seiya and Keyara's combined gasps of delight.

Tohma was smiling (albeit rather boredly, and not too convincingly) Hiro, Shuichi and Suguru were all grinning and suppressing whoops of triumph, and the other men in the room with them were nodding appreciatively.

"You mean….. Protégé will be opening for Bad Luck?" Toshi gasped out.

"Yes." Tohma looked slightly annoyed by having to repeat himself. "And if the fans take to you, we'll see about some recording." He graced them with another thin, somewhat-smile. "Congratulations. You performed….well."

And with that, he stood, and swept out of the room.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

Pain. Somewhere in my arm area…... my wrists? What? You mean they're still attached? Wow…… I need sleep. And reviews. Bof.


	7. Between Friends

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Seven: Between Friends**

**

* * *

**

With the gun to her head, she didn't dare move, not even to glance around at her attacker.

"If it's money you want," she managed out, "There's a safe down the hall, I can give you the numbers-"

The laugh that followed her terrified stutters held a cool, crisp English accent. "My dear, did you really assume me an imbecile? I've done my homework, and to tell the truth, it was not hard. Your husband is an easy man to chart, and he always goes to the racetrack every Friday night, does he not?"

Isabellé swallowed, determined not to give her assailant the satisfaction of knowing he was right. "You speak too boldly. My husband is often home Friday nights!"

"With you?" The man's voice was all too knowing, and she stiffened as the cold ring of steel marking the presence of the gun pressed more firmly into her head. "Like tonight? Tell me, Isabellé Martilinia, it is a Friday evening, and is your husband here, cuddling you in front of a roaring fire? No," the man's voice grew coldly triumphant, "No, he is at the racetrack, betting on horses fourteen, nineteen, and six. He always bets thirty-nine dollars on each horse, thirty-nine being the sum of the three numbers. They are his lucky numbers and the combination to your safe, correct?"

Isabellé could not hide her surprise. The man laughed again.

"And now, you wonder," the man leaned in close, so his breath was warm on her neck, "Why keep you alive? I know what I need to rob your snobbish, pompous husband of his riches…you have become unneeded. I should kill you."

The harsh click of his gun being cocked made her call out in fear, quietly, too afraid to force a true scream past her constricting throat.

Quite suddenly, the gun went off. Only her attacker had swung it around and pointed it into the ornate sofa next to the trembling woman. The shot was muffled by the thick cushions enough to not arouse the neighbors.

"You may wonder, Isabellé, what else I know about you and your selfish husband." Now his breath was on her breastbone, and she felt his cheek warm against hers. One gloved hand had slipped around her waist and pressed her willowy frame to his strong one. "I can tell you that you dismiss the help each Friday at seven 'o' clock, fifteen minutes after your husband Frances leaves. You like to feel alone, in solitude, until his return between two and two-forty-five in the morning. I also know that when he touches you, your reactions are slow and forced."

_"This is not true!" Isabellé spat, mustering all her courage to do so. The hand at her waist now pressed against her stomach, sliding slowly upwards. A tingle inside of her started at the contact point and rushed downwards. _

_"I know you almost had an affair with your old tile-floor maintenance man. You fired him shortly after you nearly spread your legs for him. I know your fear of Frances' reaction made you stop cold."_

_Isabellé felt quite strange, and couldn't quite keep focused on what the English voice at her ear was saying. His hand was now brushing the underside of her bosom, and she couldn't quite focus on anything else._

_"I know you secretly dread the evenings when a frolicsome mood takes Frances. You hate the way he sweats, and breathes, and-"_

_"Enough!" Isabellé gasped out, regaining her senses. "I enjoy my marriage with Frances, and I fired Miguel for poor workmanship. You lie!"_

_"Oh?" His other hand had apparently released the gun, and was drawing her light nightgown up one creamy thigh. "Then why do you quiver as one in the throes of taboo pleasure at my touch?"_

_She shuddered, before snarling: "Because a common thief is threatening my home and my life! You would tremble too!"_

_She was abruptly picked up and thrown onto the sofa he had earlier shot into. As she regained her breath, she gasped, staring up into her assailant's face. Cold and beautiful blue eyes pierced her own, coming straight from the depths of a handsome and hard-lined face. Dark hair, originally slicked back, fell into his vision. He was dressed in black, but made no effort to cover his face._

_She only gazed a moment before his lips were crushing hers, his hands reaching two different points on her body simultaneously. The combined sensory stimulation of his tongue probing hers and his hands grasping and flexing both areas made precious by her sex overwhelmed her, and she moaned into his mouth._

_He broke away, moving to straddle her. "I'll bet Frances never does that." His smirk was a challenge._

_"A-All the time." Isabellé tried her best to sound aloof, but her breath came too quickly to make her words believable. "And with better result," she added, to give herself more credibility._

_"Then I shall have to prove myself." His gaze was intense, and she tried all she could not to break it. His hands were moving again, ridding her of unnecessary clothing. "Does he tease you?"_

_"B-Better than this." Isabellé arched into him, her words coming with a throaty groan._

_He smiled all the broader, unbuttoning his shirt. "Does he make you wait, knowing your passion only grows as he lingers?"_

_"I wait impatiently for F-Frances- Oh!- and without fear, as I do y-you."_

_Isabellé found herself ripping at his shirt, helping him, speeding his nakedness along. His expression of satisfaction drove her all the more wild._

_Their lips met in another crushing kiss, his hands ghosting over her sensitive sex, making her writhe. He broke apart to undo his black slacks._

_"Does he make you instantly ready? Suddenly wet?" His voice was mocking. He brushed her again, and rubbed his damp fingers on her stomach as proof. "As I seem to be doing?"_

_"I think of him as you take advantage of m-oh…" Isabellé's weak protests died down as he brushed her again. With another triumphant look, her attacker-turned-lover bent to sample the flavor of her ample-_

"Whatchya reading, Seiya?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Toshi?-!" Seiya snapped the book shut with a small _slap!_ at her neighbor's voice.

Toshi didn't seem to notice her discomfort as he wandered over to where her guitar sat on its stand. "I rang the doorbell, and your dad answered. He said I could come up."

Mentally cursing her father and his naive trust of the overly-polite boy-next-door, Seiya tried to slip the book under her pillow without Toshi noticing. He was examining her amp settings, and by the time he turned to face her, the book was nicely hidden.

"So? You still haven't answered the big question as to what the fuc-"

"Will you _please_ cut back on the swearing?" Toshi sounded a tad annoyed. "I get it enough from Mom and Father all day without adding on you. Oh yeah, and Hiro has a foul mouth too."

When Toshi mentioned _father_ the heat came rushing to Seiya's cheeks. If Toshi noticed, he gave no sign of it. Inwardly blessing man's lack of perceptivity, Seiya pressed on.

"You still haven't explained _why_ you decided to come over here."

Toshi shrugged, and sank down onto her bed next to her. "I guess- well I guess I came for some advice."

"On WHAT?" Seiya couldn't help the incredulity creeping into her voice.

"Well…" Toshi looked down, his own cheeks and neck flaming. "I…I wanna ask…"

"...Keyara on a date?" Seiya supplied disdainfully. "Why?"

"Keyara bashing is set at low to none, remember?" Toshi countered. "Why, you ask? Because I like her, and I want to, you know, do it right."

"Do _what_ right now-?"

"Oh, shush!" Toshi stopped Seiya's mischievous question with a soft swat to the back of the head. "How do I ask a girl out without it blowing up in my face?"

"Fine." Seiya groaned. "Well, what's your idea for a date?"

"I don't know. Fancy dinner?"

"For a sixteen year old?"

"Too much?" Toshi guessed.

"Yep." Seiya nodded. "How about a karaoke place? Or better, a movie. Unless you wanna talk. Then, lunch. After a rehearsal or something."

"Okay, I like it." Toshi rubbed his hands together, then stopped, looking pained again. "But…how do I _ask_ her?"

"What wrong with, 'Hey, Princess, let's do lunch?'" Seiya snapped.

"Let me count the ways," Toshi fired back. "C'mon, Seiya, you're a girl, you should be good at this stuff."

"Good at asking out other girls?" Seiya laughed. "I think not, lover boy."

"Please?" The pleading tone of Toshi voice made Seiya look sharply at his face. His golden eyes looked desperate, and after a few seconds of staring, Seiya sighed.

"Fine." Seiya shifted noisily to face him. "Just look at her, and let you know you're honest about your feelings. It's okay to be shy, but overboard is not an option. Just…. I dunno, be your usual dopey self and you've got a chance."

Toshi nodded, and looked away for a moment. He turned back to face his irate neighbor. "Can I practice?"

Seiya snorted. "On me? Stop messin' with me, Tosh."

"Seiya…"

"You _can't_ be serious."

"Please?" Toshi begged. "Then you can tell me if I'm doing it wrong!"

"_This_ is wrong! Weird, messed up, and wrong!"

"Seiya-!"

"FINE!" Seiya bellowed. "Just, only once, okay? This will scar me for a very long time as it is!"

"Thanks!" Toshi beamed at her, before settling down. "Okay, here goes."

Seiya wasn't expecting him to take her hands, or to look deep into her eyes as if trying to scrutinize her soul. It was very uncomfortable, and her discomfort wasn't at all alleviated as he began to speak.

"Listen, I'd really like to go out for lunch. Just you and me. Maybe we can talk; I'd like to get to know you more." Toshi gave a half-smile, looking shy and brave and adorable all at once. "What do you think, Keyara?"

At the sound of the synth player's name Seiya pulled away from his grip roughly. "Yeah, that'll do it. She'll fall for that sincere thing, all right."

"Really?" Toshi seemed to have snapped out of his reverie. "Just to be safe, could we do it one more-Oof!"

Seiya seized her pillow and smacked him across the face with it. "GET OUT BEFORE I BARF, ROMEO!"

Toshi caught hold of the pillow and yanked it out of her grasp. She fought to get it back, laughing with him, until he caught sight of the now completely exposed book that had previously rested innocently beneath the pillow.

"Um…" Seiya stared at it helplessly. "I…"

Toshi turned to her, a grin on his face. "I never knew you were a fan of Father's books."

"It's a recent thing- I mean, a friend said I oughta read it." Seiya mumbled. "I'm not sure I like it…I dunno…."

"I won't tell." Toshi's grin was from ear to ear. "Thanks, Seiya." He turned and disappeared out her door and down the hall.

"Whatever." Seiya murmured to the empty room. "Anytime."

**End Chapter  
**

* * *

Authoress here. 

Okay, so I got a little caught up in the whole romance novel by Eiri Yuki thing, and this chapter was long without really saying much. Next chappie will be a lot faster, I promise. Thanks to all my splendiferous readers and reviewers, and mostly my reviewers, because with feedback, I improve! I see I get many hits, though, and that makes me happy and giddy inside and I jump around for awhile.

Because I decided to not do Authoress Notes at the beginning, let me do them here. I was at our county fair all week, showing muh pony-boy and some other stuff for 4H, and yesterday my two drill teams performed. I've gotten some blues, one red (stupid stupid egg and spoon competition…take your feet from the stirrups and switch hands? Who does that successfully!) And a few purple awards…..and a lot of aching muscles. And a plot bunny, who seems to be the spawn of JewelValentine's plot bunny. His name is Davis.

By now, I'm sure you've been wondering why I ramble. Well, it's fun. And I'm done.


	8. Sweaty Palms, Fleeting Glances

Authoress here.

Blerrrrgh. I'm glooming today, and I decided the only cure for the gloomishness would be to sit down and write a chapter.

Has anyone read Hana-Kimi? It's my favorite manga as of late, it's just oozing cuteness. I just read the fifth and sixth books, and OH BOY! WHAT DRAMA!

Speaking of drama, this chapter will result in Keyara and Toshi's date. Some of my high intellectually advanced reviewers have made some inferences, and to you that have guessed at the future of this story, all I can say about it is that it will be unexpected. I thought even I was crazy for attempting to do what I have in mind!

This chapter has been mainly inspired by my good friend JewelValentine. She had a rather kawai episode this weekend, and I loved to hear how cute and exciting it all was! And, is this "incredibly shy boy who looks like Johnny Depp" is anything like the character Toshi, this chapter will turn out well. Onto chapter eight!

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Eight: Sweaty Palms, Fleeting Glances**

**

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

"Huh?"

It was two days after Toshi had gone to Seiya for help, and only about ten days from the big debut. Ever the shrinking violet, Toshi decided to wait until after the show to ask Keyara anything about a date. But apparently, the fiery synth player had different ideas.

"I said, would you like to go to lunch with me?" Keyara repeated, a hint of a smile ghosting across her face.

Toshi quickly closed his mouth after realizing it was hanging open. "Lunch?"

Keyara smiled wider. "Yes, lunch."

Toshi looked over Keyara's shoulder to where Seiya was putting her guitar in its case with extreme concentration. If she felt his eyes, she made no sign of noticing.

"Um…I'd love to." Toshi stammered. Keyara laughed; the beautiful, light sound that made Toshi's knees go weak.

"You're so cute when you're being shy."

Toshi opened his mouth and shut it again, feeling more than slightly foolish, and also ridiculously pleased. "Thanks?"

Keyara laughed again, taking his hand. Her skin was light and cool, and Toshi couldn't believe his luck.

"So, Toshi, is there any place you like?"

They could be going to fish scraps out of a dumpster and Toshi would have been in heaven. "Uh…there's an udon restaurant a couple of minutes away by car."

"I adore udon!" Keyara squeezed his palm with her fingers, eyes sparkling. She smiled again, and ducked her chin. "Would you mind if we walked? It's such a nice day…"

"Of course!" Toshi gulped out. He managed a smile in return, and she started to lead him towards the door of the sound stage they were rehearsing in within NG Studios. At the door she hesitated, and turned to Seiya.

"Excuse me? Seiya?"

"Yes, Princess?"

Keyara flushed a little angrily, but kept the over-sweet voice. "Could you sign us out and lock up? Please?"

Seiya scowled darkly. "I don't do favors for bitc-"

"Seiya?" Toshi cut in. "Please?"

This was a conflict of interests for Seiya. Although Toshi was a good friend, and she knew he was a complete and utter doofus about Keyara's less-than-friendly attitude towards the larger part of humanity, Seiya did not want to help this budding romance along one bit. If Toshi and Keyara started seeing one another, then that only meant Seiya would be a third wheel in Protégé, an idea that held no appeal.

But, with a sigh, she nodded. Toshi _was_ her friend, after all.

"Thanks. You're the best." With a beaming smile, Toshi was swept off towards the exit by Keyara.

_Toshi Shindou_

If I'm dead, then I know what heaven is.

If I'm dreaming, I have one heck of an imagination.

I'd pinch myself, but Keyara is holding my hand, strolling down a shady sidewalk, chatting like we've known one another for years, instead of months.

The streets are relatively deserted, because everybody in this part of town is still at work. We walk slowly, just talking and laughing, occasionally stopping to window shop. I'm dying to hold her, or something, but I'm too shy to try anything.

The udon shop is just a small place, famous only to the regulars. It's too small and shabby-looking to attract lots of customers, but once you taste the old kansai style kitsune-udon, you're hooked for life.

Keyara was immediately charmed by the old shop owner, who seated us personally. The shop was empty, except for another waiter on a break, sipping water and reading a magazine. I caught a glance at the cover, and smile. _Watoshi no Tokyo_ has a special place in my family's history; a certain cover is framed and hung in our den.

We took a seat by the window that was bathed in sunshine. Keyara and I made idiots of ourselves making the reflections off of the backs of our knives dance on the ceiling. The owner knows me, and delivered our meals speedily. He smiled as Keyara took her first bite, winking at me as he bustled back to the kitchens.

"So, Toshi," Keyara starts, taking a sip of the peach juice in front of her. "How do you feel about-"

_Here it comes! Yes, Keyara, I worship you! I - _

"-Protégé's chances at a record deal?"

_I'd love to go out with you!…Protégé?_

"Uh…" I shrugged, vaguely disappointed. "Good. Very good, I'd say."

Keyara nodded, and then snorted disdainfully. "As long as the trailer trash doesn't miss her guitar solo again."

"Hey!" I protested. "Seiya just was nervous."

"You have a point." Keyara set down her chopsticks to take my hand. "I see why Daddy likes you so much."

"What?" I was confused at the abrupt change in conversation.

"You're so kind-hearted." Keyara smiled gently. "So…human."

This wasn't exactly how a guy wants to be described. Handsome, sensitive, sexy, maybe, but human?

"Daddy always spoke so highly of you." Keyara broke into my silence. "Actually, I feel like I've known you forever, the way he talks."

I swallowed, with some difficulty. "W-What did he say about me?" This conversation was turning out very strange.

"That you were so pure. Talented. A really great person, despite the circumstances and prejudice your parents may suffer."

I tried really hard to watch her eyes as she spoke, but her lips were far too enticing. The way they moved, and how her bubblegum-pink tongue moistened them gently.

She was still holding my hand, and I jumped a little as she brought it to her lips and brushed my knuckles with her perfect mouth.

"K-Keyara…"

She gave me a look, and my mouth went dry. She was leaning forewords, moving across the table, looking at my eyes steadily. Some irresistible force had me by the back of the head and was pushing me towards her.

_Oh…_

And then I was kissing her. Drinking her in softly, our touch was the barest of brushes that made my entire mind light on fire. I don't know who pulled back first, but I could feel her breath misting on my lips.

We sat back, picked up our chopsticks, and resumed talking.

"So," Keyara said. "What song should we do at the concert? I don't think we should do Scream…"

"Why not?" I suggested after a hot mouthful of udon. "It got us the gig."

"It's raunchy." Keyara shrugged. She pushed a noodle around in her bowl. "And maybe we should do something building off of Bad Luck."

I nodded; there was logic in that. The crowd was largely at a concert because of a genre of music. The people attending the Bad Luck concert would be fans of pop and light rock. "Well, then we have to get working on our only other one, the no-name song."

"Yes. The lyrics, especially."

I sighed, resting my chin on my palm, envisioning a repeat of our last unsuccessful lyric session. "Can't lie, but I'm not looking forewords to that."

"Why?" Keyara sat up, giving me a cute little look of honest confusion that made me smile uncontrollably.

"Well, the last time we all tried to come up with lyrics-"

"We?"

"Uh…yeah." I wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"But I thought _you_ wrote the lyrics for Protégé." She tilted her head slightly, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Well, seeing as you did such a wonderful job last time, I thought it would only be smart if you continued to write them."

I was ataken back at her generous compliment. "Thanks, Keyara. You know, I think I'll get started on those when I get home."

She graced me with a sweet look, where her perfect lips turned up at the pink corners. "You're the best, Toshi."

_Yeah, when I'm with you._

"So, what do you think of Daddy?"

The question was so random I didn't quite catch what she was asking. "What?"

"Well, Daddy did get us the audition, and probably will be very active in our career," Keyara sipped at her peach juice, "and I wanted to know what you thought of him."

"He's…. nice." It was an awkward answer, but the question was weird. I've known Fujisaki Suguru for all my life. Mom told me he babysat for me once, when I was four, and we ate too much and both were sick. I mean, the man was more like an uncle to me than anything else. And, with a lot of uncles, you don't know _them_ very well, just what your parents tell you about their childhood and how he acts around you at family parties. It's hard to really get to know those sorts of family members for their true personality, and the same was true with Suguru.

I got the impression from Keyara's face that that was not enough of an answer for her. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, apparently deciding not to press the topic further.

We finished our excellent lunch, and I put enough on the table for that and a good tip. If I had liked this place before Keyara kissed me, I loved it now.

We walked the couple of blocks to my car. Keyara didn't have her license yet, so Suguru had a car waiting for her. I could see it coming around the corner, and I knew I had to act fast. I took her into a hug, murmuring "I had a really nice time" into her ear. Then, I pulled back and kissed her again, on the cheek.

She smiled, hugged me back, and got into the door the driver held open for her. I waved as the car pulled away, feeling slightly disappointed. I almost went to her lips, but I just felt so embarrassed! Maybe I was going too fast…? Even though we had known each other for the past four months, a kiss of the first date maybe was pushing it.

I got into my Monte Carlo and headed for home, a ridiculous smile pasted on my face that I couldn't wipe off.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Authoress here.

Thanks to DarklessVaison who caught my error last chapter- she pointed out that it isn't "reison," it's actually "rosin," and it's used for something completely different than what I said it did…Whoops! That's why I don't play violin….I'd be dreadful at it… Viva la saxophone!

And just a special note- Today was the actual birthday of my horse, **Ranger**. Technically, horses have their birthdays on New Year's no matter when their date of birth was, it's just to simplify things. But today, Ranger is officially six, even though he's been technically six since the start of 2005. Confusing? Yes. Review? Also a yes.


	9. Dissention in the Ranks

Authoress here, actually.

Wow, this is weird. Out of no where I thought about the song "It's Raining Men" and I was struck by INSPIRATION! And FINALLY! The carrot-eating dog we were dog sitting is GOING HOME! I have discovered I am not a small yippy dog person.  
Maybe that's where the inspiration came from. Tee hee!

This chapter is for my good friend LadyKatsu, who is now officially old. Happy Day of Birth!

I don't own "it's Raining Men," Gravitation, or Malice Mizer. If only I did.

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Nine: Dissention in the Ranks**

**

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

"That'll only work if we have an entire orchestra behind us…. Mm… Well, I had an idea, but I'm not too sure if it'll work, I'm going to have your dad help me with some of the sound mixing this afternoon if he's available…." Toshi bit his lip thoughtfully, eyes riveted to the glowing computer screen in front of him, the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.

On the other line, Keyara made a small sound of interest. "What's your idea?"

"If I can record myself playing three different parts, like a melody and then two sub lines, then I can digitally create an entire string orchestra playing three parts. It's an idea that will either work really well or be a waste of many sleepless nights working on the score and recordings." Toshi sighed.

"Sounds cool. Three parts, though? Wouldn't four be more standard? In the Tokyo String Orchestra they play a minimum of four parts. And Daddy got me the score of that one Malice Mizer song with the violins, and they have five parts."

"Yes, I suppose." Punching a few keys on the board in front of him, Toshi squinted at the black notes stringing themselves along the staff. A sixteenth run, followed by a tricky trill into a fall along a chromatic line to an octave jump….. Ultimately cool stuff. "Gosh, Keyara, just wait until you hear this, I have a counter line here that would blow your mind."

"That's why we're called Protégé!" Keyara sang sweetly. "Speaking on the topic of the no-name song… how're the lyrics going?"

"Not good." Toshi winced as he admitted his less-than-wonderful progress on the song lyrics. "I've been trying, Keyara, I really have! But the song has a feeling of sort of, I don't know, like an "I should have known" feel to it. Sort of a disappointed acceptance and I'm not in the right mood to write that way."

"Toshi, I hate to put so much pressure on you, but I can't write good lyrics. I suppose you_ could_ ask Seiya…" The hint of disgust was badly disguised, but Toshi hardly noticed.

"Maybe, but I don't want to bug her right now, it's her big brother's birthday party…"

"Since when did she have a brother?"

"He's nineteen today." Toshi said with a smile. "Didn't you ever ask her how she started playing guitar? We've all known each other for a couple of months."

"… No." Keyara sounded slightly regretful. "I don't really talk to her about stuff I don't have to."

"Well, he took it up when she was six or seven, I forget, but apparently there's huge sibling rivalry between them. She always tries to do everything better than him, and she started taking lessons with him. He found out he didn't like playing, and she found a new passion." Toshi explained, smiling. Seiya always spoke of her brother Gensei gruffly, but it was easy to see how much she looked up to him.

"I'll bet they're close." Keyara sighed.

"Yeah."

"I always wanted a brother. Not a sister, I had enough of sharing with other girls at boarding school." Keyara sounded wistful. "Daddy was sort of like a brother, 'cause he's young for a parent."

"How old was he when he adopted you? How old were you?"

"He was twenty-two. I was seven."

"Wow," Toshi said softly. "He could be your brother." He smiled to himself, pleased that Keyara felt comfortable enough to talk to him like this. They had kissed only yesterday, and already he felt he knew her deeply.

"Hey Keyara?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your dad the reason you play synth?"

She laughed. "It started when I heard Daddy play on TV before we even met. He was my hero; I loved playing on the piano in the home I was in. I won a ticket to a concert of theirs on a call-in radio show, and the woman who ran the home arranged for me to meet Bad Luck afterwards. Daddy said that when I walked into the room, all alone and half petrified, half excited out of my mind, he said knew he'd be a part of my life."

"That's so cool. Just like that?" Toshi couldn't believe how she was opening up to him.

Keyara giggled. "Yeah. He started the adoption process about two weeks later, and suddenly I had a real home, a real dad. He taught me himself how to play synth when he learned I liked piano."

"Now there's one heck of a story. A lot cooler then mine, anyways." Toshi laughed.

"Well, what's yours?"

"I saw a violin when I was five, asked Dad for it, he bought it, Mom insisted on private lessons, and Father got me in the habit of practicing."

"You're right."

"About what?"

"My story is cooler."

Keyara burst out in laughter as Toshi started to protest good-naturedly. "Well, I'm just agreeing with you! Anyways, I've got to go. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

Toshi set the phone down, looking at the computer with the lines of music still glowing on the screen. He picked up a marker that had been lying on his desk, and pulled a pad of yellow paper out from under a few books on his shelf. Transferring to his bed, he began to write.

_It's three AM and I still can't sleep_

_Watching time fly by on the inside of my eyes,_

_I'm wondering what she'd say if she knew I can't eat_

_Or breathe or live without missing the way it used to be_

_I'd rather die trying,_

_Than live and keep on wondering_

_I'd rather die lying,_

_Than face you with the awful truth_

_That I miss you…. Yeah, that I miss you…  
_  
Toshi sang his work aloud, grinning at the perfect way it fit the melody. He wouldn't have believed it would have worked, but writing exactly the opposite of what he felt was coming up with decent lyrics. With another earsplitting grin, Toshi starting humming as his marker flew across the paper.

_Downstairs_

"Oh, can you hear that kid? He is so-so, oh, Yuki! I'm just-"

"Babbling?"

At Yuki's dry remark to Shuichi's excited stream of consciousness, Aoyou giggled as she dunked the sponge back in the soapy water. Washing the dishes too big for the family dishwasher, she stood at the sink in the kitchen while in the dining room the next room over Shuichi and Yuki listened to Toshi's clear voice ringing out from the upstairs bedroom.

Aoyou closed her eyes as Toshi stopped singing, and started the same melody on the violin. His talent was easy to see, even for a non-musician as herself. She knew someday someone else would notice, and he'd be as big as Shuichi.

"Oh, Yuki, I'm so happy! You should have heard this other band at NG when they heard Protégé rehearsing Scream the other day. The guitarist is somewhat of a local legend, and even he said if Protégé flew with Tohma he'd be worried about the competition! And no one expected them to do well…"

"No one thought you'd do well, either." Yuki pointed out.

"Yeah, well." There was a chink of glass on wood as someone set their glass down. "Like father like son, I guess."

Aoyou slowed in her scrubbing of the vase she held, almost feeling the tension fill the room as Shuichi realized what he said. There was a long silence, broken only by Toshi humming along to his violin upstairs. Then Yuki spoke, coldly.

"So he's _your _son, now?"

Another silence. Aoyou dropped all pretense of washing the dishes, but did not go into the other room to intervene. This was an issue that had to be faced at one point.

"I-I didn't say that-" Shuichi faltered.

"But you meant it."

"What, then he's yours? I thought you didn't want a kid. That's the way you acted when Aoyou got pregnant." Shuichi was angry; furious even. Otherwise, he would never speak to Yuki in such a manner.

"What I felt sixteen years ago is no longer relevant."

"Really."

"Yeah, really. And yeah, lately I've been pretty sure he's_ my _son. He's singing, Yuki! He's performing! You've heard him play-"

"He's writing, too." Yuki snapped. "And just because he has talent with music-"

"Just because what, Yuki?" Shuichi said softly. "Just because he's got light colored eyes? Well, maybe you haven't noticed, but _I _have light eyes, too. He's built like me; he's got my hair color, and my talents. And I want him to be mine."

After a long pause, Yuki spoke. "I want him to be mine, too, Shuichi. And just because he's got 'your hair' doesn't mean anything."

Aoyou heard a chair slide backwards and then footsteps going out of the dining room and up the stairs as Yuki sought the solitude of his office. Shuichi sniffed, and remained in the dining room.

When she met Shuichi and Yuki, she doubted that they would let anything come between them. Now, it looked like they were ready to come to blows over who had provided one single sperm.

Aoyou pressed her forehead to the door, a tear running down her cheek. She had refused the DNA test before, but if they asked now, she couldn't say no anymore. Even though she dreaded it would rip the family apart, she couldn't keep Shuichi and Yuki in the dark. It wasn't fair.

It was time to see her therapist.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

I HATE IT WHEN MY INTERNET GOES CAPUT!

Anyways, this chapter was a little bit to get to know Keyara. I'm surprised at how many people don't like her! She does have a guarded personality, but hopefully this chapter will help some readers with this character.

Speaking of my readers (you) I have a favor to ask. I'm stuck about a particular character. Aoyou's therapist will play a crucial role in the next couple of chapters, and I'm lost as to what his personality should be. I know I want him to be a guy, and I was considering a Dr. Umeda from Hana-Kimi type person, but I don't want him to be gay. (That would be pushing it on plagiarism. Eep!) I want him fruity, but ARGH! I don't know!

So, if you leave a review with your idea with a character description, that'd be absolutely peachy.

Review!


	10. So Says the Good Doctor

Authoress here.

Sorry about the wait. Really, I am. Deal with it.

And about the therapist- Well, you asked for him, so here he is, the one, the only, the very queer Doctor Umeda!

For those of you who have not read Hana Kimi, here's a short bit about the good doctor. And the prior history to his part in this story.

Doctor Umeda, (first name unknown to this author, who highly doubts it's Alvin, who apparently works in California, according to the Google search…) at 28, worked as a school doctor at the all-male Osaka High school where he also exercised his good advice in helping cross-dresser Ashiya Mizuki. Now, at 31, he has quit his job and is seeking a new career in therapy. He's registered and backed by a degree. He's tall, dark, handsome, bespectacled and hands out nude photos of himself to unsuspecting people.

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Ten: So Says the Good Doctor

* * *

**

_Gravitation  
_  
Doctor Umeda was a queer person.

Ever since she had met him, Aoyou could immediately sense his obvious affection for men. Not that she blamed him- she could see where he was coming from.

Maybe because of their agreement on the appeal of the male race, Aoyou and Umeda became good friends after a few sessions.

First having needed psychiatric help when she first found out she was pregnant with Toshi, Aoyou didn't have a clue of who to go to, not knowing of any therapists, or anyone who could recommend one to her. And, she didn't want Shuichi or Yuki to know. Either of them would make a big fuss about her needing a shrink, and that wasn't a bother she wanted.

So late one night, Aoyou opened Yuki's laptop secretly and typed 'Tokyo therapist' into the search bar. Scrolling down the options, she noticed one in particular.

_"Men- Looking for love in all the wrong places? For instance, in a woman? Maybe you're gay. Even if this isn't your problem, if you've got one, then you need the deep and non-cryptic aid of professional therapist Umeda-sensei. (Note: Will guide and advise women as well.)_

Curious and amused, she had set herself up an appointment.

She remembered, on the appointed date, walking into a deep lavender-colored room, filled with stylish furniture and post-modern art on the walls. A fuzzy rug of deep greens and golds carpeted the wood flooring, and a cute sign at the door declared: "No shoes in _this_ happy place!"

"You know what the real draw of being a psychologist is?"

The voice from across the room made her jump, and she turned sharply. "Umeda-sensei?"

The man uncurled from a squashy blue recliner, smiling thinly. He was dressed in a way that brought 'classy male hooker' to the forefront of Aoyou's mind. A leopard print button up was left half open, revealing a toned chest, and dark slacks flattered the man's slim form. He had on dressing slippers, and his glasses were nestled among his reddish-brown hair. Cool gray eyes surveyed her as she slipped off her shoes.

He nodded, standing. "The real draw is being able to come to work and lay on a couch all day. You don't mind if I do while we talk, do you?"

"Only if I get the recliner." Aoyou said with a smile, patting her stomach. "Baby on board, you know."

They had settled down, Umeda stretching out on his couch, Aoyou settling into the squashy blue recliner. He hadn't brought out a clipboard, but still prompted her to start talking. She did, hesitantly.

About two minutes of her talking uncomfortably to the silence, Umeda sat up abruptly. "Listen, honey, I really want to listen to you, but if you keep sounding like I'm going to send you to hell if I hear anything impure I might fall asleep. Here."

He tossed her an object that rattled a little as she caught it. "A…maraca?"

"Shake it a little."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shake it a little." Umeda had another maraca, the mate to the one Aoyou held. He gave it a little wave. "Try it."

Hesitantly, feeling foolish, Aoyou gave her maraca a shake.

"Harder."

"W-What?"

"Shake it harder. Laugh at yourself." Umeda gave his a more vigorous rattle, prompting her to follow suit. She did, shaking the maraca fiercely.

Without a change of expression, Umeda started doing a little dance, whirling his maraca around and bobbing his head. Aoyou stared, astonished for a moment. Umeda turned to her. "Keep shaking it."

She did, joining him in his dance. A bubble of laughter burst from her mouth, and she collapsed back into the recliner, giggling fit to burst.

Umeda reached over and bopped her on the knee with his maraca. "Are you feeling less stick-in-the-ass now?"

Aoyou waved hers at him, still giggling. "Yep."

"Good. Now give me my maraca. These were a present from a very attractive and fuckable friend from college."

And so their friendship had started.

Today Aoyou was desperate for some form of comfort and advice from the dry-humored man. Shuichi had left for work at six, something he _never_ did, and Yuki had locked himself inside his office, claiming to have sudden 'inspiration.' Toshi, in a state of ignorant bliss, had happily gone to Suguru's house first thing to work on the new song.

She knocked on the wooden-oak office door, and Umeda's voice called for her to enter. Slipping off her sandals, she did.

"Aoyou-chan."

"Hello, Umeda-sensei."

"Recliner, couch or carpet?"

"Recliner."

"Good. Sit. Talk." Umeda ordered.

Aoyou sank into the comfortable chair, and started pouring out her story. "-And now they aren't talking, and I know it's just a matter of time before they get the DNA test and Yuki is disappointed."

Umeda shifted on his couch, chewing on the end of his pen thoughtfully. "Are you sure Toshi is Shuichi's?"

"Almost positive." Aoyou nodded. "The hair, the light eyes, the voice. Toshi's voice sounds just like Shuichi's. He's built the same, and he's got the same personality as Shu, too."

"Tell me, what color hair does your mother have?"

The question was so random Aoyou had to think a moment before answering. "She's a redhead."

Umeda nodded, still chewing the pen cap. "Well, do you want my opinion?"

Aoyou threw him an exasperated look. "Of course. You're my therapist."

"No, not as a therapist, as a human being." Umeda said seriously.

Aoyou looked at him for a moment. "Of course. As a human being and a friend."

"Good." Umeda sat up slowly, stretching. "I think you should get them tested before they suggest it."

"What? Why?"

Umeda shrugged. "You know they want to know. I think you want to know, too. And soon enough Toshi will start asking questions. If you are the catalyst now, now before things get too out of hand, I think you can effectively handle whatever reaction your boys have to the results."

Aoyou sighed, resting her chin on her palm. "I guess so. Do you know where I could go, for a secret test? Our family doctor thinks it's just me, Shuichi and Toshi."

"We could do it here."

Aoyou sat up. "Really? You could?"

Umeda shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I was a doctor before I got my psychology degree. I don't have the lab technology, but I know a guy who knows a guy. And both guys owe me favors, so they won't ask if I give them blood samples to match."

The couch rocked a little as Aoyou launched herself on Umeda to give him a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, thank you, Umeda-sensei!"

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

I'm tired.

Review.


	11. Seduced By the Requiem

Authoress here.

I took a sick day today (well, a half day, didn't want to miss band) and I was planning on writing this during my free recoup-time. Ha. Well, after the five hour nap, I decided enough was enough. Listening to my new Gackt CDs (thanks for Love Letters, Ankara!) I am raring to go.

I CAN'T BELIEVE GRAVITATION (the manga series) IS OVER! Great ending, though…Too cute!

WARNING: If you have issues with slight/mostly implied not very physical yaoi, then don't read on. But why, I would then ask, are you reading Gravitation?

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Eleven: Seduction of the Requiem

* * *

_Gravitation_ **

"There…." Toshi pointed at the monitor with the eraser end of his pencil."And there. The rhythms aren't fitting with the fifth and third parts."

He was sitting at the computer in Suguru's extensive in-home studio, working out the bugs in the mini-symphony composition written for the new song, with the working name of Pale Child. Working on the lyrics individually had proven less difficult than he had first thought, but the computerized background with the five-violin set had needed the expertise of Suguru. The older man had been more than happy to help when Toshi had asked for his assistance, and for the past hour, then had the set nearly perfected.

"Yes." Suguru scribbled something down on the staff paper in his lap. "The third line has to stay that way, unless you want to change the fourth and second as well."

"No thanks."

Suguru laughed at Toshi's fervent response. "Agreed. So why not try a syncopation rhythm, instead of the triplet run?"

The older man shifted in his chair, his knee touching Toshi's. Unconsciously, Toshi moved, concentrating on the screen.

"Nah, the sync rhythm would then screw with the first line. How about a dotted half there with a sixteenth rest…Suguru-san, you listening?"

"Yeah." Suguru shook himself, crossing and then uncrossing his legs, looking very uncomfortable. "Hey, Toshi, I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be just a minute."

"Kay."

Suguru set down his staff paper and hurried out of the studio, not slowing until he was in the bathroom. Locking the door, he leaned against it.

"Damn." He let his head rest on the door, breathing slightly faster than normal. He crossed to the sink, and turned the taps on cold. Cupping the water in his hand, he splashed his face, emitting a low gasp at the frigid temperature.

When he had first joined Bad Luck, and had his first close encounter with a gay guy, Suguru had thought himself high above the love-struck Shuichi. He had been taught that male love wasn't only unnatural, but sinful. And that's why his affection for Shuichi's son bothered him so much.

Suguru had attended most of Toshi's birthday parties and school-concerts. As a child Toshi had assumed that Suguru was his uncle, a delusion broken when he was around nine. Aoyou, Yuki and Shuichi all trusted him, all considered him a family friend.

Each of those ought to have been reason enough to know that the way he felt was evil.

Toshi was so young.

So beautiful in his innocence.

He was so fragile.

And yet strong in such a graceful way.

Suguru splashed his face again, blushing at his thoughts. The boy was just down the hall!

He never thought he was gay.

He watched the boy grow up, damnit! Grow into the handsome, talented man he was today. He wasn't supposed to want to hold him, caress his cheek, caress his lips-

Another handful of the icy water splashed his face as he cursed the thought out of his mind. He would _not_ be gay.

_But you are. And fighting it won't help. Shuichi tried to fight it. How did that help? _

He barely tried.

_He's happy, though. Are you happy, Suguru?_

Yes. I have my daughter, and a successful career.

_Really. You have no wife, no girlfriend- Only your thoughts of Toshi. _

Toshi and Keyara-

_She hardly acts like she even enjoys his presence. _

Toshi is a boy. A kid.

_A man._

Doesn't matter. He's like a little brother to me.

_Don't you think if that were true, you wouldn't feel this way?_

"I don't!"

Suguru glared at the mirror, his reflection glaring right back. Water coursed down from his bangs, threading between his brows and down the side of his face, finally dropping off of his chin. Eyes, half-haunted, bored right back at him, and the remains of his blush still stained his cheeks.

_Come on. Toshi's waiting for you._

Suguru took a towel and patted his face dry, noting the droplets that had fallen onto his shirt. Hopefully Toshi wouldn't notice.

_Seize the chance while it's here, Suguru._

He unlocked the door, smoothed his shirt, ran his fingers through his hair, and started back down the hall.

_What's to lose?_

There Toshi was, engrossed in the program on the computer, counting aloud softly, pausing to make an adjustment. The redheaded boy hardly noticed Suguru's return, deep gold eyes fixed on his work, a lock of the rebellious hair half-covering one eye. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, unknowingly bringing an ache to Suguru's chest.

He looked up as Suguru sat down. "I think I got it! The final rhythm of this d-a-m-n song!" He laughed, and blushed slightly. "'Scuse my language."

"You're excused."

"Okay, instead of the bit from measure forty-two, I added this-" Toshi pointed at the glowing screen- "And here I added just a measure of rest, then it doesn't interfere with anything else."

"Nice. Let's hear it." Suguru masked his discomfort by loading a blank CD into the computer tower, getting ready to record the computerized score.

Toshi nodded, and selected the option on the computer menu.

It started out softly, the first part electric violin wailing out a melancholy melody. It was pop in feel, but still remorseful. Slowly, it was joined by the second, third and fourth parts, which were ranging from rock to classical, giving the song an overwhelming feeling of confusion and hurt. Then, a sudden, harsh silence, broken shortly by the single sawing of the fifth part.

Toshi looked at Suguru a wild grin on his face. "It's _perfect!"_

Suguru had to agree. Even with the musical genius of Shuichi, Hiro and himself being the forerunners of Japanese pop music, this would rival their popular latest single on the top twenty charts.

Toshi was speaking again. "-Now imagine the electric guitar part just crashing up scales here, chromatically, and the drums just whacking it out…." He drifted off, savoring the music with a happy smile.

_Now!_

Almost without recognizing what he was doing, Suguru leaned forewords, brushing the strands of hair away from the striking eyes of the young man. He leaned even closer, the breath of his words hot on Toshi's cheek. "You're wonderful."

Toshi was paralyzed, unable to move at Suguru's intrusive touch. Half-confused, half-terrified, he hardly heard the front door slam a hallway and a few doors away. He locked eyes with Suguru, wanting to push him away, wanting to ask what he was doing, but Suguru was talking in the same, low, voice.

"I'm sorry, Toshi-" How his lips caressed the word-! "But I can't kid myself any more. I know it's…different, but..."

Without any of the hesitation of his previous reservations, Suguru leaned foreword and connected his lips with Toshi's.

_Toshi Shindou_

I can't breathe.

I can't move.

It feels like the only thing I'm capable of doing is wondering why in the heck is Suguru- Uncle Suguru, Dad's friend and band-mate, Keyara's _father_- is kissing me?-!

Oh, God. He's kissing me.

His hand is still on my cheek.

He's kissing me. I want to throw up. I want to run away. I want to do _something._

He thinks I'm gay?

He's gay? Since when?

Finally, after a thousand thoughts and horrific ideas racing through my mind, he pulls back. Not fully, though, as he takes a breath and kisses me _again_, though with less force than before. I'm still immobile, unable to move because of the shock.

We're apart again. For some dumb reason I feel the burn of tears against my eyes. I can't stop looking at Suguru in horrified fascination. He could be my father. He could be my brother. He could be a lot of things, but none were things were he would be kissing me.

He caught my expression, and faltered. "I-I…Um, I'm sorry…" He kept mumbling, and took out the finished CD and put it on the desk before leaping up and hurrying away.

I took the CD off of the desk numbly, one tear brimming over and spilling down my cheek.

"You…bastard."

I whipped around to see Keyara at the door, her own face shiny with tears. She must have seen-!

I found my voice. "K-Keyara, it's not l-like that-"

"So all this time, you were _using _me for my _father?"_

"No! He-"

She advanced on me, slowly. "You stole his love from me."

"What?"

"You…thief." The danger and fierce anger in her brown eyes is evident even from a few feet away. "I love him, and he chooses you-!"

The meaning of this statement took awhile to register. When it did, even more of my world crumbled. "You…_love_ him, love him? He's you father!"

"No!" Keyara shot back. "He's my _adopted _father He's of no blood relation to me, and I've loved him for as long as I remember. He's always treated me like a child!"

"But…" Too much, too fast. "What about….what about you and me?'

She laughed. She actually _laughed._ "You're so innocent, Toshi. So innocent. You were supposed to show my dad the light. That men were interested in me. That I'm a woman, not some kid!"

Another tear slipped down my face, but anger slowly wound its way into my consciousness. "You were just using me to seduce your father?" It sounded so vile as I said it, and apparently Keyara didn't like how it sounded either. She crossed the gap and slapped me.

The stinging blow didn't hurt half as much as what she was saying. I was such an easy pawn for her! I risked hurting Seiya, our band, to be with her.

"He's _not_ my father!" Keyara hissed. "And yeah, so what? I love him, and I was willing to do anything to be with him! Wouldn't you have done the same?"

I didn't answer. She didn't deserve the answer. I did do what it took to be with the person I thought I loved, even though she manipulated the entire thing.

Instead, I wiped a hand across my face. I gripped the CD harder, and stood. Keyara stepped back a pace, and in our close proximity, I towered over her. I stared down at her, matching her glare.

"You stole my kiss." Keyara whispered. She looked about ready to hit me again.

Somewhere in my mind I rationalized her actions. Yes, to be in love with someone lager than life, and through chance, come to be his legal daughter, might have erased her better sense of judgment. To be so close to what you longed for, but always unable to pass the line between father and daughter and lovers would hurt.

But right then I didn't care.

"So when you kissed me?" I had to ask.

She gave me the grimmest, most awful smile, thin-lipped and barely there. "I pretended you were him."

That hurt. It hurt so badly, so deeply. I brushed past her, out of the front door, out of the expensive apartment building, into my car. I moved in a daze. Dumbfounded by fate, seduced by the allure of music and the requiem of romance, I had ultimately lost.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

TWISTY TWISTY! How's that for a nice, juicy plot twist? I was originally going to make this two chapters, but since the last one was dismally short and was posted forever ago, I decided that two big surprises (hopefully they were surprises) would be a proper apology.

Review!


	12. Ephemeral Dreams

Authoress is back, from outer space….. (ahem.)

So, anyways, I ought to be writing a paper right now, but that's just no fun. Throwing my readers a few more curveballs _is_ fun.

I'm glad everyone didn't think last chappie was TOO weird (the sort-of incest, and all) and I'm glad everyone was surprised. At least about Suguru's…erm…. team of choice to bat on. AH, the DRAMA. Read on, faithful readers, read on!

If you're like me, and decide big words are fun, here's a one to add to the vocabulary. 'Ephemeral' means for a markedly brief period of time. Hence the word choice for this particular chapter's title….

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Twelve: Ephemeral Dreams

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

"Family meeting? Don't fuck with me, dear." Yuki barely looked up from his laptop. Aoyou, standing in the doorway of his office, put her hands on her hips, eyes glinting dangerously.

"If that's the way you'd prefer to spend your evenings." Aoyou responded, voice too-sweet. "Then I won't fuck with you, darling."

Yuki growled in the back of his throat. "Woman…"

Aoyou gave a giggle quite inappropriate for her age. Although, Yuki reflected, she never acted like someone in her late thirties. What, with her too-big sweater that revealed one bare shoulder, and the too-short shorts that were barely visible under the baggy sweater that accentuated all the right curves….

Yuki got up, grumbling. He decided that sex with her (and Shuichi, if the brat wasn't still being an ass, which he was) was more important than his dislike of family meetings.

"I'm only doing this for the fantastic after-family-meeting activities, you know."

"Oh, grow up."

Yuki stopped, leaning against the wall as a thought struck him. "How can we have a family meeting when Toshi isn't home yet?"

"Because, it's about him. Come on. Kitchen. You. Now."

Aoyou smiled thinly as Yuki continued his muttered complaints on his way to the spacious kitchen. She headed upstairs, to where Shuichi was watching old Nittle Grasper videos.

"Shuichi, baby? Family meeting in the kitchen." Aoyou knocked on the lintel, speaking over the blasting music of Love Stuff. Shuichi looked up, frowning.

"Come on, Aoyou, this is a good video!" His voice plainly pleaded, "_Don't make me go and face Yuki!"_

"And we have a good remote, which will pause it for you, baby." Aoyou said fondly. "Now, come on."

Shuichi reluctantly paused the television, and looked at her pathetically, giving Aoyou the puppy-dog face. She put a hand over her eyes playfully. "No tricks, Shu. Kitchen."

The rock star got to his feet. "Toshi home?"

"Nope." Aoyou kissed him lightly on the cheek. "He's still at Suguru's."

She followed the pink-haired man down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Yuki had already fixed himself a gin and tonic from the bar just inside the adjoining dining room. Shuichi took a seat away from the author, trying hard to look nonchalant.

Aoyou sat down as well, took a deep breath, and-

"Are you pregnant again?" Yuki asked suspiciously. "Because if you are, I need to finish my manuscript to support the little-"

"No." Aoyou said vehemently. "I want to get the DNA test done."

Yuki nearly let go of his gin and tonic glass, and Shuichi sat up straight. "What?"

Aoyou explained patiently. "I was thinking about your argument yesterday, and this morning I went to go see Doctor Umeda-"

"You told me you were going shopping!" Shuichi said, pouting.

Aoyou sighed. "Umeda and I went looking for shoes after we talked at his office, so it was only a half-lie. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you two to worry. But, Umeda says if we go in tonight he can get us the results as early as tomorrow morning,"

"I thought he was a therapist." Yuki said, frowning.

"He is. He knows a guy who knows a guy who can run the tests on the blood samples, he said."

"I'll bet he does." Yuki muttered, and Aoyou shot him a half-amused, half-despairing glance.

"Anyways, Toshi's old enough, and I think the issue is becoming a bigger problem than any of us thought it would be." Aoyou reached out and gently took Shuichi's hand, and rested her other palm on Yuki's forearm. "We're a family either way, though. I hate to see you two fighting, and I've made the executive decision."

"What an American thing t'do." Shuichi teased. Aoyou pinched him, a mock scowl on her face.

"Damn straight." She grinned, but her smile faded quickly. "Now all we have to do is wait for Toshi to come home."

The Monte Carlo pulled right into a driveway as she spoke, the frustrated and hurt teen in question behind the wheel. Only, the driveway was the one leading to Seiya's house, and Toshi had no intention of trying to face his parents in his present state. Even though Suguru freaked him out, Toshi didn't want his mother to drive over and plant her foot in his crotch. He also didn't want Shuichi to immediately and rashly kick Suguru out of Bad Luck. And he certainly didn't want Yuki to go and kill Suguru, bare-handed.

But he needed someone to talk to, and Seiya was always ready to listen, and always ready to tell him his was a dickwad and ought to get over it.

He rang the doorbell, and tried to wipe off his face while the thudding of someone running up the stairs sounded inside. There was a moment of silence, and then Seiya's elder brother pulled the door open.

Over the last four months, Gensei had gotten used to seeing Toshi, so he merely grunted; "She's in her room," and retreated towards the basement, where the sounds of a videogame issued.

"Thanks, Gensei-kun." Toshi was grateful that Gensei didn't inquire about his red eyes and tear-streaked face. He hurried up the stairs and knocked loudly on Seiya's closed door.

"C'mon in!"

Toshi turned the handle and Seiya looked up from the sheet music she had been writing on. "Heya Toshi…… Toshi, what's the matter?"

"I…I really don't know where to start." Toshi said dully.

Seiya shoved the sheet music off of the bed and patted the empty space beside her. "Sit your ass…uh, butt here and spill."

"You have to promise me you won't immediately go and kill somebody, okay?"

"Can't make promises, haven't heard the story, Skippy." Seiya said, eyeing him critically. "Just tell me, kay?"

Toshi sat. "I was at Suguru's, Keyara wasn't home, finished the violin background for Pale Child, Suguru kissed me, Keyara came home and saw, Suguru ran away, Keyara called me a… something bad and told me she loved Suguru like a lover and she pretended I was him when she kissed me."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"I'll fucking kill the fucking both of 'em."

Toshi didn't respond right away, putting his head in his hands, shoulders shaking a little in a dry sob. "I just don't know what to do."

Seiya hesitantly put a hand on her friend's back. "I…really don't know what to tell ya, buddy. Except I'm so, so sorry."

Toshi's words were muffled by his hands. "Sorry to just barge in and-"

"Hey," Seiya nudged Toshi a little, rubbing his back in small circles. "What are band-mates for? Plus, I'm your neighbor, AND your friend, so that's even more points."

"Seiya?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"No shi- er, no problem."

There was another stretch of silence. Then Seiya spoke again.

"Suguru Fujisaki - your uncle-figure- _kissed _you?"

"Mmm-hm."

"And Princess wants to bang on her own dad?"

"Mm-hm. Adopted dad."

"Okay, so it's not a totally disgusting display of hellish nasty," Seiya said disdainfully. "But what really pisses me off is that she used you. And told you about it right after he kisses you and you're already messed up!"

Toshi flopped onto his back, arms spread eagle. "I don't know if I'm angry, frustrated, freaked, or devastated the most. I don't even know which one makes me more upset!"

"Does it really matter?"

"No."

"Oh, Toshi," Seiya sighed, "you're too nice to have this happen to you."

"Really? Why don't you give the Fujisaki residence a call and file a complaint?"

"Because I'd end up sayin' stuff that could get me arrested." Seiya giggled a little, and poked Toshi in the side. He squirmed; he was terribly ticklish.

"Stop it! I'm trying to wallow here!" Toshi sat up, glaring half-heartedly at her. Then he crumbled, falling back on the bed, and covering his eyes with his hand. "She told it to my _face_ she pretended I was him!"

Seiya sat quietly, unsure of what to say.

"I'll bet there wasn't even the slightest attraction. I bet she just saw an opportunity and wham!- here I am."

"Who cares if there was no attraction?" Seiya demanded. "Would you feel better if she had liked you a little and _still_ did this to you?"

"Yes." Toshi said softly.

"Yes?-! Why in the hell would that make you feel better?"

"Well…" Toshi continued speaking softly, eyes still covered. "Everyone I know- everyone who lives here, in our private city- knows that both Dad and Father are gay…well, bi, I guess. And I get the feeling sometimes that…that everyone thinks I'm going to be gay too. And now it seems only a _guy_ was attracted to me… I don't know."

"That's true." Seiya said solemnly. "You don't have a single fucking clue of what the hell you're talking about."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it's the way this whole…piece of shit thing made me feel!"

Seiya reeled back in mock surprise. "A…A swearword? From Toshi Shindou's mouth?-! The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"

"Oh, pipe down."

Seiya scooted back so she could look straight down into Toshi's face. "Listen hard, and don't make me repeat myself 'cause I'm not even sure I wanna be doin' this as is. You can like whoever, whatever you wanna, and if it's girls, so be it. You're the outrageously hott violinist who writes sexy lyrics, and once Protégé is recognized by the masses, you'll have so many groupies one fan club won't be enough. And to prove my point, I won't let the last person to kiss ya be a man."

Toshi moved his palm away from his eyes in time to see Seiya centimeters away from his face. And then, she was on his mouth, massaging his lips in a very Seiya-like way; domineering, forceful, and with flair. Her tongue prodded at his lips and he opened then, mostly in shock. She completely explored his mouth, even engaging his own tongue in a wrestling match. Even more interestingly, she kept changing the angle of the kiss, so that their lips met on different levels of pressure and increased access to one another's mouths was given.

Toshi felt that he should feel more surprise than what he was settling into now- but it felt like the most natural thing in the world to be making out with his best friend right after being kissed by a man and used by his girlfriend. So natural, in fact, he felt it prudent to stroke her cheek, and, after a few more moments, twist and move so he was lying on top of her. He accomplished this with a rather awkward move he could not have achieved with a less-willing make out partner.

Finally, the pesky and persistent need for oxygen pulled them apart, but Seiya broke off with a grand finale; sucking on his lower lip and teasing it slightly before releasing it.

"Wow."

Seiya laughed at Toshi's reaction. "Just wow? I thought I did better than that."

"You've done that before, haven't you?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No way."

"Way." Seiya said seriously. "I mean, I've kissed before, but all that? Thank your father for me."

"No way."

"Way. I've followed his books religiously for awhile now."

"And you accused me of being pervy!"

"What can I say? I'm a hypocrite." Smiling, Seiya gave him a little peck on the cheek. This galvanized Toshi into action, and he quickly got off.

"Sorry…about the last bit."

"What for? Don't worry about it." Seiya said, sitting up. "But I don't want to be your rebound, so when you can call Keyara a bitch and the spawn of hell and all that good shit I will totally work your tongue out. Deal?"

In response, Toshi hugged her. "Thanks, Sei. For the kiss and the friendship."

She hugged back. "Welcome."

"I gotta go home, my parents are probably freaking out."

"Key. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yes. See you."

Feeling much better, more confused, but still caught between happy, angry, and disappointed, Toshi left, taking his car over one driveway to his own.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

(Giggles) Sorry, but all the readers were rooting for Seiya, so I had to put this bit in. Originally I wasn't going to let there be a thing between Seiya and Toshi, but what the heck?

It's like, two 'o' clock and I'm tired in the hyper way. Wheeee!

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!


	13. Painful Intrigue

Authoress here.

Thank to the reviews I've been getting. I'm so excited that no one has flamed me

yet! (Knocks on wood!) No, everyone has been very supportive and I find myself bouncing off of the walls in my euphoria.

So here's the chapter where we find out who is the father of ToshiShindou. Maybe some of you have guessed already- I've been placing hints in and out of the story...

**Breaking the Tie**

**Chapter Thirteen: Painful Intrigue

* * *

**

_Aoyou Tsumaru_

Toshi didn't even ask where we were going when he hurried him into the car. He was silent the entire way to the clinic, and only spoke when we stopped to take our shoes off outside of Doctor Umeda's office.

"Is this about which one of you is my father?"

Yuki and Shuichi didn't answer, staring levelly at him.

I gave him a quick hug and a kiss of the cheek. "Come on, dear, Umeda's waiting."

He gave me such a look that I couldn't even begin to wonder what it meant. But then Yuki put a hand on his shoulder and guided him in, Shuichi at his side.

Umeda did a double take as Toshi was walked into his office. The doctor was dressed in usual apparel, a zebra-patterned turtleneck in black and dark gray colors. He wore jeans, for a change, but they were as unmanly as the fuzzy pink slippers on his feet. Slim-fitting, and artfully ripped in _very_ unmanly places, he looked more like a teenager vying for the position of school-whore.

"You must be Toshi-chan!" Umeda practically purred. "Aoyou-kun has told me so much about you."

Toshi gave a faint grin. "Has she?"

"Listen, kid, if you ever need a chiropractor, I'm very skilled with my hands." Umeda gave a wolfish smile. Yuki cleared his throat pointedly, and Umeda shrugged.

"Okay, I need just two blood samples."

"Two from everybody?" Shuichi asked, looking a little pale. I cringed- Shuichi hated blood.

"No, just one from both Toshi and one of you." Umeda clarified. He noted Shuichi's expression and nodded towards Yuki. "Do you mind?"

Yuki shook his head, tight-lipped.

Umeda invited us all to sit down and drew out two syringes, a rubber tourniquet band, a small bottle of disinfectant, cotton swabs and a pair of plastic gloves from his desk drawer. He went to Toshi first.

"Left arm, please." Toshi held out his arm almost robotically, and Umeda rubbed his upper arm vigorously with his palm before tying the tourniquet on tightly. Rubbing the disinfectant around on the crook of his arm, Umeda poised the needle centimeters above his fair skin. "It'll be done in the count of five. One, two-" Umeda inserted the needle professionally and filled the syringe- "Three, four-" he pulled the needle out- "five."

Shuichi winced and looked away from the dark red liquid in the syringe. Umeda took off the needle and threw it in the rainbow colored trash bin next to the plushy sofa. He looked at Yuki, who was already rolling up his sleeve. Umeda repeated the procedure.

He looked from Toshi, to Yuki, to Shuichi, and finally to me. "Are you all sure you want to go through with this?"

Yuki nodded curtly, Shuichi muttered a small "yes" and I managed a small smile. Toshi sat mutely.

"Toshi-chan?" Umeda's voice was brisk..

Toshi looked up quickly. His face was flushed, and his eyes were over bright like he was about to cry. "Oh… Yeah."

I studied my son carefully. After answering Umeda's question, he returned his gaze to the uninteresting coat rack by the door. Eyes unfocused, cheeks pink, and droplets of moisture clinging to his eyelashes, I could see something was wrong.

_And come to think of it, he didn't say anything about the digital thing with the violins he and Suguru were working on… _

I made a mental note to use my maternal prerogative and pester whatever was bothering him out once we got home. But Umeda was talking again, so I snapped back to attention.

"-And expect a call in about four hours. I'll be leaving immediately for Himishin's office."

"Thanks, Umeda." I stood up to give him a hug. He pats my head after I release him, muttering in a perfectly audible voice, "Call me later- there will _definitely_ be juicy details with Himishin-san."

I thwacked his head playfully, discreetly gave him a thumbs' up, and followed my family towards the bright blue door leading to the parking lot.

_Gravitation_

It was the tensest four hours ever spent inside of the spacious Shindou-Yuki household. Aoyou went to the kitchen and started baking feverishly, forgetting her plan to weasel information out of Toshi in regards to his dull mood. Shuichi locked himself in his studio. The door was not enough to drown out the off-key warbling of the nervous rock-star, whose mood was easily shown through the quality of his music. Yuki brought out the lawn mower again (even though the gardener had long since returned) and started to attack the grass. Toshi just went upstairs, took out a pad of yellow lined paper, and started writing with a thick black marker.

Rip, crumple, crumple, and toss. Toshi was soon surrounded by little balls of wrinkled paper, ideas for lyrics that didn't express what he needed to say. Chewing on the cap on his marker, he waited for inspiration. When none came, Toshi hurled the marker against the wall. It left a black mark, and Toshi stared at it rebelliously.

He could leave it on the wall, as a teenage display of anger, as a memoir of his whirlwind of emotions.

Or, he could scrub it off before Aoyou noticed it and made him scrub it _and_ all the upstairs windows as a punishment for drawing on his wall.

With a sigh, he went to get a sponge and cleanser, looking at the luminous digital clock by his bed. Three hours and forty-two minutes.

Shuichi sang into his karaoke machine along with himself on screen. The only difference was that On-Screen Shuichi was dancing professionally, and emitting a sound that could make an angel weep. The Real-Life Shuichi was shaking his hips like someone stricken with epilepsy, and singing like a drunken, tone-deaf old man in a bar.

Shuichi struck a pose as On-Screen Hiro stepped foreword, guitar wailing in a solo. He stuck one hand in the air, forgetting that he still held the karaoke microphone. The machine jerked as the cord was pulled from the jack, and the speakers let out a loud, electronic shriek. Shuichi yelped in surprise, overbalanced, and fell onto his rear.

He looked up. The screen showed him singing soulfully, lights flashing and girls screaming. He sighed, looking at a hole in the toe of his sock. Then he looked at his bright orange wrist watch. Two hours and fifty-four minutes.

_"Mietsko, eyes alight with passion, turned her face towards the dark stranger. "Thank you," she breathed huskily, "for saving my life. The rober was scarie. He had a gun. I screamed realy loudly, and only you, sexy man I will sleep with yet toknight, came to fight the robber for my honer-dfzl.kjunth_

Yuki whacked his keyboard with a groan. "That's just sad." Did his spelling ever go to hell when he wasn't concentrating! He squinted at his work. "The robber was scary, he had a gun…I screamed really loudly? That's shit."

He highlighted the section, and deleted it. And for good measure went to his recycle bin, and deleted the entire story. "Fuck that."

He leaned back in his chair, eyes scanning the familiar family photos sitting around his computer. Little Toshi with his first violin- heck, the thing was almost as big as he was!

Aoyou and Shuichi riding double bareback on a gray horse, on a beach surrounded by a clear blue ocean. Yuki smiled, remembering the trip to the islands on the Southern end of Japan. Toshi hadn't been born yet, and the entire trip was basically a sex-fest. He had written an entire novel upon returning, and it had held a two-week spot on the top ten best-seller list in Japan and the UK.

And the picture of Shuichi, decked out in full leather concert apparel, a finger cocked in a come-hither motion. A small sexy smile graced the pouty lips, and the leather vest was opened. Yuki grinned wolfishly just looking at it. Then, Aoyou in a silken nightie, sprawled on the bed, hair mussed and nightie rumpled. Ah, he remembered that particular photo shoot!

His gaze moved on to the small clock next to the framed photos. An hour and a half left.

Aoyou hummed along to the radio. It was L'ArcEnCiel, a group she secretly admired. Of course, her loyalty was placed strictly with Bad Luck, and now Protégé, she loved the group's songs and interesting arrangements.

Kneading the bread dough carefully, Aoyou frowned into space. Her mind was racing with the negative outcomes possible, all counting on a single phone call.

She looked at the clock. Thirty-seven minutes left, and then Umeda was due to call.

_Eiri Yuki_

I made my way down to the kitchen about five minutes before the doctor had promised to call. I scowled, hoping that his 'escapades' with the other doctor wouldn't make us wait any longer.

The door opened, and in came Shuichi, looking slightly nervous. He gave me a little half smile before making his way over to the foods cabinet. He reached inside and pulled out a familiar box. Then he turned to me.

"Pocky?"

I shook my head.

"You sure? Calms me down."

In response I stood to get the pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket. I tapped one out and stuck it between my teeth, searching for my lighter. Finding it, I lit the end and sucked in the smoke, feeling a wash of calm surge over me. I scowled. Damn cigarettes. So hard to quit.

"Weren't you quitting those?" Aoyou walked out of the pantry closet, looking askance at my cigarette. I shrugged.

Aoyou shook her head and went to get the air freshener. Ever since her pregnancy she has been near obsessive about keeping the house from smelling like smoke.

The door opened a final time, and Toshi walked into a cloud of Mountain Mist air freshener.

"Sorry, honey."

"It's fine, Mom."

I waited for Shuichi's crack about how Toshi needed some freshening up, but it never came. I glanced over to see him chewing on a pocky stick, a glazed look on his face.

Toshi sat down next to me, looking at his lap. I turned to him. "Something wrong, kiddo?"

Aoyou sat down so fast across from us that I wouldn't have been surprised if the chair broke. She stared at Toshi as well. "Yeah, Toshi, I noticed you were pretty quiet in the car."

"Well." Toshi started helplessly. I saw his eyes dart towards the door, then back to his lap. "I, uh…"

"Yeah?" I started rubbing his back comfortably. I was alarmed to see tears welling in his honey-colored eyes. "Toshi, what's the matter?"

"It's Suguru." Toshi managed out. "And Keyara."

Now Shuichi was paying full attention. "What about them?"

A tear slipped down Toshi's cheek. He wiped at it in vain, but more replaced them. He crumpled visibly. "Suguru came on to me."

There was a moment of shocked silence, followed by three cries of outrage cut short by the ringing of the phone.

Toshi sat up, hurriedly wiping his face. Shuichi was looking terrified again, and Aoyou looked about ready to cry as well. Being the most composed, I stood and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, it's Doctor Umeda. And who am I speaking with?"

"This is Eiri Yuki."

"Well, I'm standing here with your results in hand, and they're positive."

"What?" I couldn't quite understand what the doctor was saying in my current state.

"Well, your DNA matched Toshi's. I guess its congratulations for you, then."

The phone nearly slid from my grasp.

Umeda chuckled a little over the line. "The shock will wear off soon. Just don't gloat too much, stud. Now, I'm going to let you go, I have an engagement to attend to and…oh, do tell Aoyou to give me a ring later. Bye!"

The line cut off, leaving me still pressing the phone to my ear.

I was the father.

Me.

Not Shuichi, whose career and talents were mirrored in Toshi.

Me.

"Well?" Shuichi asked softly.

I hung up the phone mutely, and returned to my spot at the table. Then, as indifferently as I could: "The results were a match."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

DUN DUN DUNNNN! How will Shuichi react? How will Toshi and Aoyou react? What are they going to do about Suguru and Protégé?-! When will I stop asking these retarded questions?-!

Now's good.

So, how many people guessed that Yuki was the father? Review and lemmie know!


	14. Truth: A Red Apple, A Gray World

Authoress here. Well, actually here and hiding behind a rock, with a shield and with a helmet on, awaiting rotten fruit, vegetables, and grenades. Though, technically, the update didn't take a FULL month to come, so….actually, it only took one day _short_ of a month to update. I'M SO SORRY!

Writer's Block, homework, spastic parents, confusion over boys. Need I say more?

And now, without further ado, chapter fourteen!

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Fourteen:** **The** **Truth: A Red** **Apple, a Gray World

* * *

_Gravitation_ **

Suguru Fujisaki pushed the channel up key on the remote, not really watching as the channels scrolled by. Guilt, lessoned by lust, heightened by shame, ate at him.

He had kissed Toshi.

Fuck. Shuichi was going to kill him. Yuki was going to kill him. Hell, Toshi would probably kill him, too.

He wished he could say he regretted making a move on the boy. He really couldn't, though. Toshi, aside from small unimportant crushes, was his first love. The guy radiated an innocence Suguru had always been denied. He was always the rock star first, Tohma's relation second, and man third. Innocence was an impossible fantasy.

Bad Luck had taken control when he was sixteen, but the corruption had started much earlier. He grew up in a public school setting; bad language, innuendo, and hormones made sure he received his education early on. Then, Tohma started getting him gigs in smoky bars, wild nightclubs, and so on. _Then_ came Bad Luck. And the Bad Luck fans.

It had been such a thrill at first, going out in public and having beautiful girls throw themselves at him, giving him their numbers, affection, and on several occasion, their beds. He remembered the wild times of girl-jumping, a new one each night. They would scream his name, and then tell them they loved him.

That was what woke him up. Did they really love him? No. They loved Bad Luck's Suguru Fujisaki, synth player wonder-boy. What about the Suguru with the allergies to cats? Or the Suguru who hated water? Or the Suguru who loved the smell of refrigerated air more than perfume, and wanted to retire in the mountains? No.

So Toshi, who had grown up with three protective parents in a walled, fortified city, was so alluring to him.

Suguru jumped as the front door shivered under a barrage of blows, the pounding audible three rooms away where Suguru sat. He made a half attempt to tell the butler not to open the door, but no sooner had he rose from the couch, Aoyou stomped into the room.

Ah. He hadn't been expecting her to come.

"You bastard."

At least she was direct.

"I know." Suguru said simply. "Are you going to hurt me now or call the cops?"

"Neither." The brunette's eyes flashed dangerously and she stepped forewords, an odd little smile on her face. "Are you not going to even invite me to sit?"

If Suguru felt any surprise at this statement, he didn't show it. "My apologies. Please sit down. Tea?"

"No thank you." Aoyou sat down stiffly on the love seat adjacent to Suguru's couch. "I really would rather an explanation."

"I wish I could give you one." Suguru said quietly. "I myself am unaware- No, I am aware. I'm in love with your son, and that's my explanation."

Aoyou sat silently for a moment. She had expected to hear that statement at some point during Toshi's life, but in her mind she had always imagined a girl saying it, not a thirty-year-old man. Aoyou had always fancied that Toshi would choose a petite girl, maybe with long golden hair and sparkling hazel eyes. No, the reality was nothing like a mother would expect.

She found her voice. "That's a sucky explanation, Mr. Fujisaki."

"But you'd be the most hypocritical person to contradict it, _Ms_. Tsumaru." Suguru put the emphasis on her title, feeling reckless. "You, unmarried, with a son, and in love with two men. Who are, in fact, bisexual I believe."

"And?" Aoyou prompted the man with gritted teeth, a small smile still plastered on her lips.

"And therefore, even if you disapprove of my affections, you would be the last person to say it's wrong. Without making yourself guilty, as well."

"You have a point." Aoyou's voice was very light and crisp. "But there are differences in our situations. I myself am willing, legal, and in love. You are a pedophile, and Toshi was _very_ unwilling. He is _my_ son, and his well-being and happiness is _my_ main concern. You're a bastard, a fuck, and I am warning you now- never, _ever_ touch my son again, or I will make sure you rot in hell here on earth for the rest of your fucking life. And I'm not planning on _just_ calling the cops. I will ruin you. I will break you, and there will be no way for you to defend yourself. Got it?"

Suguru vaguely wondered how she managed to still look pleasant and serene while threatening him. "Got it."

Aoyou stood up, abandoning the smile. She crossed the room towards the door, stopped, turned, and slapped him hard across the face. Then, she raised her boot-clad foot and rammed it hard into his crotch.

Suguru saw a burst of stars, and doubled over, falling off the couch and onto his knees. When he recovered enough to crack open his eyes, he saw her boots standing inches away from his face. He saw his own face reflected in the shiny leather, and found himself wondering if she planned on kicking him and wore these specifically to cause the most amount of pain. Her voice broke him away from his thoughts.

"I hope you got it. Otherwise you'll be eating your balls and liking it. And that'll be AFTER I cut them off with a rusty, dull spoon or maybe something a little more painful."

The boots retreated, clicking angrily in a staccato. The door opened, and slammed shut, leaving Suguru with his agony and his guilt.

_Shuichi Shindou_

After Yuki hung up, and told us that Toshi is….After Yuki hung up, Aoyou stormed out of the room, and we heard the garage door open as she. Toshi just sat there, tears still coming down his face every now and then. Yuki was still just standing there, face impassionate like always.

I suddenly felt very, very empty. And extremely out of place in Yuki and Aoyou's home. A stranger with no link to the family.

I tried telling myself that this was all my own fault for agreeing to the DNA test. I had been so positive, though, that Toshi belonged to me…

Yuki spoke, almost hesitantly. "Shuichi?"

"What?" I tried to keep my voice light and airy. I think it worked. Maybe.

"You know what." Ah. The no-nonsense Yuki I know and love. The Yuki who stole my kid.

"I'm fine." I started to babble, trying so hard to maintain that everything was indeed fine, and I was completely normal. "It's cool, I mean, it had to be one of us, and it's not your fault your sperm are stronger or faster than mine, I mean, I've always been submissive, so it's only to be expected, but what I don't get is how Toshi has my hair, and my voice talents, and hardly any of your traits, so-"

"Dad, get a grip." Toshi cut me off, putting a hand on my shoulder. It was slightly damp, due to him wiping off his tears. "It doesn't really matter, 'kay? So-"

"Why'd you call me Dad?" I started speaking wildly, loudly, trying to get my point across. "I'm not your Dad. Yuki is, so why call me your dad? I mean, it's silly to continue trying to pretend I mean anything to this family. You say it doesn't matter? It does, so okay?"

He didn't remove his hand. "Dad, you're still my Dad. You'll always be my dad, no matter what."

I ignored him. Listening to him made me what him to be my son even more. Did he not understand? There was some freak sitting in the kitchen on _their_ house; why wasn't he reacting more strongly.

Yuki was speaking. "I think I'm going to pay Suguru a visit."

Toshi was immediately sobered; face closing instantly at the mention of the older man's name. I noticed it straightaway.

"No, Yuki I wanna go talk to Suguru, maybe kick him out of Bad Luck, cut off his-"

"NO!" Toshi spoke so vehemently I jumped a little. "I know he did something a little-"

"Fucked up?" Yuki suggested. Toshi ignored him.

"A little rash, but I'm sure it was a lapse of something or some sort, he doesn't deserve to get kicked out of Bad Luck-"

"Save it." I got up, wiping my own cheeks. "I gotta deal with him-"

"I said I was going." Yuki's voice was deadly quiet.

"And I said I was going. So?" I glared hotly at him, hating him. I loved them both so much, but I hated them both for being related, for cutting me out. I was a stranger.

"You're not his father, Shuichi. Deal with it."

I could do nothing but gape at him. Toshi was alternating between staring at me and at Yuki. Yuki was watching me quietly. I could feel hot tears pouring down my face, and I was finding it hard to breathe. Black dots appeared at the edges of my vision, and Toshi and Yuki swarm a bit before me. Then, the table came rushing towards me and I knew no more.

_Toshi Shindou_

Dad fainted, smashing his head into the table. Father picked him up and took him to the hospital to make sure he didn't concuss himself too badly, leaving me alone.

The house seemed unusually big and empty, and I was tempted to go over to Seiya's to have some company. But it was late, and I had bothered her family enough over the last four months enough. So I went up to my room to work on more lyrics, head spinning.

Yuki had always been my father, just as Shuichi had always been my dad. Whenever the family talked about DNA testing over my life, I always figured that the knowledge wouldn't change anything. But now I knew better. Dad had gotten all worked up and hyperventilated, and Father- well, now I was his and Mom's, not his, Dad's, and Mom's.

I guess, though, for me nothing really changed. Our family has never before been too concerned with legalities and what's socially acceptable, so I don't see why now is a good time to start caring.

And with Suguru? I can't really judge him for what he did, because Dad and Father are basically the same. Father's nine years older than Dad, and they've been what I know all my life. So I'll tell Suguru the same thing I would to a girl I don't like- No thanks.

The biggest thing that's bugging me is Keyara. She USED me, and that's a very bad feeling to have. She used me for a Suguru-attention getter, she used me for the band, and she used me for my body in replacement for her adopted father's.

Sitting at my desk, pad of paper and marker in hand, I wrote it down.

_I'm feeling awfully used tonight. _

I underlined it, thinking. Then, I started writing.

* * *

**End Chapter**

Authoress here.

There! I hope you enjoyed it. And with the help of Daylight savings, I did post this on time. (Winks)

Two to three more chapters left! Sad day!

Review and love me, purdy please!


	15. Stages of Healing

Authoress here. And singing show tunes AGAIN. '_We're heading for ha cha, ha cha cha cha!'_

Ahem. Anyways. Here we are. Moving along.

Shout out to the Aida folks. It was amazing. And I'm not saying this because I'm biased. Even if I _am_ a little biased. Oh well.

_'We're in the MONEY! We got a lot of what it takes to get along!'_

Speaking of musicals and show tunes, the lyrics in this chapter belong to me. And I had them written this last summer, so I'm excited to finally be able to use them.

CHAPPIE!

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Fifteen: Stages of Healing**

**

* * *

**

_Next day, morning of the Bad Luck concert_  
_Gravitation_

A loud snore jerked Shuichi awake. He blushed a little, for the snore that woke him up was his own. He blinked a little in the bright white light that flooded his senses. He lifted his head up, confused as to where he was. He was lying prone in a bed somewhere, an IV poking into one wrist. His head hurt, and his right hand felt very warm and comfortable, neither thing bringing much light onto his situation. The last thing he recalled was mahogany wood rushing towards his face at a remarkable speed.

From the perfect looks of the room, he was in a hospital. The room was in pristine condition, and completely white. From his white bedspread, to the white walls, to the white window shade, to the mass of blonde hair on his bed next to him- _Blonde hair? Yuki?_

And Yuki it was, snoring softly himself. He was sitting on a spindly chair, in a position that Shuichi couldn't imagine to be too comfortable. He was sleeping soundly, head on the bed, and his hand wrapped loosely around Shuichi's own.

Shuichi gazed down at the sleeping figure. Yuki's face always lost its ferocity when he was asleep, relaxed and peaceful in slumber. He almost looked cuddly like this, but Shuichi knew better. _But all the same,_ Shuichi thought, smiling. _I do like him all peaceful like this._

Forgetting he had an IV in one wrist, Shuichi went to stroke the blonde hair away from Yuki's face. As he jerked the IV chord unintentionally the needle slipped out of his arm, and Shuichi gave a yelp. Yuki came awake suddenly, nearly coming off the chair.

"Hi, Yuki."

"Hello, dolt. What'd you do now?"

Shuichi picked up the IV needle gingerly from where it fell on his bedspread. "I killed it."

"Give it here."

"Shouldn't we have a nurse do that?" Shuichi said nervously as Yuki took the needle. The author was holding it in a manner akin to wielding a lance.

"Tough." Yuki held his wrist firmly, and inserted the needle smoothly. Shuichi looked at Yuki.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"When you visit the doctor as much as I did, you pick things up." Yuki shrugged.

"Oh." Shuichi paused, quiet. "Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"Noon. You conked out yesterday night. I'll bring you home in a bit to get ready for the concert tonight."

"Oh, thanks. Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Shuichi felt the warmth of Yuki's hand enfold his own again. "You shouldn't be."

"What?"

"I… should be the one apologizing." Yuki fidgeted a little on his chair. "I was being too abrupt. I know it was important to you, and I didn't really… well, anyways, neither of us get to attack Suguru."

"Why not?"

"Aoyou paid him a visit. She called me last night while you were still sleeping."

"And what happened?" Shuichi asked eagerly.

"She said she told him very calmly not to bother Toshi again."

"So…. How beaten up is he?"

Yuki smirked. "She got him one in the cash cow with her boot heel."

Shuichi winced, unconsciously pulling his legs together beneath the blankets. "Yeesh. And I thought kicking him out of Bad Luck was bad, but…"

"About that." Yuki was serious again. "That's a mistake."

Shuichi frowned a little, sitting up further. "How so?"

"You'd be a hypocrite if you did. Think about it; in that situation, Toshi is you, and Suguru was being me. In essence, that is, we aren't too different. So… I think we live and let it lie."

Shuichi chewed on his lip, thinking. Suguru was a good friend, and a valuable member of Bad Luck. He was usually very honest, upbeat, and creative. He was good with fans, wonderful with handling the media, and had a level head.

_And I guess we aren't that different…._

"'Kay." Shuichi announced. "I won't kick him out. Maybe I'll just give him the silent treatment so he knows he didn't get away with it."

"I think his black and blue balls will remind him of that fact for awhile." Yuki smirked. "If they're still connected, that is."

Shuichi, (very carefully, as not to disturb the newly inserted IV) gave Yuki a one arm hug. "I like not being mad at you."

Yuki wrapped his arms around the bubblegum-haired singer, holding him gently. "Yeah… me too."

_Toshi Shindou_

I have a plan.

Tonight was the concert. Tonight I had to perform with Keyara as if nothing was wrong. She'd smile, I'd smile, Seiya would probably raise her middle finger to the crowd while grinning madly, and everything would seem fine.

Not anymore. Keyara was not going to get away with this, with assuming I'd let her walk all over me. I won't publicly humiliate her (although a vindictive side I never knew I possessed is telling me too) I have a plan.

I divulged my idea to Seiya, who is backing me completely. In fact, she was so impressed by my plans she gave me a huge hug.

"So you DO have it in you to be evil every now and then!"

I only grinned back at her.

I had already emailed the lyrics to Keyara before I went to Suguru's to work on the violin parts. She had all of her cues, all of her music ready. What she didn't know was that I changed the lyrics.

This was going to be good.

_Gravitation  
That night, the Bad Luck concert_

"I'm nervous." Shuichi, clad in bright yellow leather pants and a leopard print tank that put Doctor Umeda's collection to shame, gnawed nervously on his fingernails. He and Aoyou were backstage with Hiro. Suguru was still in costume and make up, getting ready.

"Honey, you've done hundreds of shows." Aoyou soothed. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about Bad Luck." Shuichi whined. "I _know_ we'll have a standing ovation. It's Protégé I'm worried about."

"Knowing Toshi, he'll eat it up." Hiro cut in. "Besides, with your genes, how could he not?"

Shuichi and Aoyou exchanged glances. They hadn't yet told Hiro of the DNA test, or the results. Hiro noticed the look.

"What?"

"We'll tell you after the show." Aoyou said kindly. "Oh, Ayaka, hello!"

The pretty young woman came up to the trio and wrapped her arms around Hiro's waist. "Hey, Aoyou, Shuichi. Excited about Protégé?" She giggled a little. "I know I am."

Hiro threw an arm over her shoulder. "Hey, hon. Yeah, we're all pretty hyped. Say, we're you goin' to be watching the show from?"

Aoyou smiled at Ayaka. "We decided on a wife/girlfriend's night out. We'll be back here, watching."

Ayaka laughed in return, gesturing to her bulging purse. "I brought the pretzels and chocolate."

Aoyou grinned. "And I have enough… adult liquid to keep us loose for the performances!"

"What those women do without us!" Hiro teased, giving his wife a poke in the side. "Shuichi, we should round up Suguru and Yuki and go out for some bar hopping and lecherous, lewd acts after the show!"

"Two girls for every boy!" Shuichi quoted the Beach Boys tune in a sing-song voice, grinning back at Hiro mischievously. "And a margarita with a couple shots of whiskey…"

"-Maybe some strippers-" Hiro chimed in.

"Definitely." Shuichi nodded. "Maybe some karaoke, pole dancing-"

"You or the strippers?" Ayaka interrupted, grinning. "Because if it's you guys, save me a seat! I want to see Hiro _try_ to pole dance."

"Excuse me!" Hiro protested vainly while Aoyou, Ayaka and Shuichi dissolved into pealing laughter. "I'm very accomplished with a pole!"

That only made them laugh harder, and when Hiro realized what he said he laughed too. Indeed, they were laughing so hard they didn't notice Toshi standing next to them until he spoke.

"How much did you all drink before you came here?"

Hiro, Shuichi and Aoyou were sent back into chuckles, so Ayaka answered him. "Oh, nothing. We were just being silly."

"Heya, God-Mom." Toshi grinned, going to give her a hug. Ayaka detangled herself from her husband to squeeze him tightly.

"Oh, Toshi, we're all so proud of you." She held him away at arm's length to view his outfit. "Very rock, Toshi. Nice."

Toshi grinned. He was wearing a black version of Shuichi's leather pants with a silver belt, and an artfully ripped dark maroon tee shirt. His hair was messy, flopping into his face in a sexy sort of way. Under his left eye he had applied a rectangular patch of black duct tape. Aoyou noticed it, wondering what it was.

"Toshi, what's the tape for?"

"At the audition I broke my top string." Toshi explained. "When I did, it whipped back and cut my cheek. So, it's sort of a shield for if that happens tonight." He paused, grinning. "And, it kind of looks cool, kind of tough guy."

"You're right." Ayaka smiled at him, and then gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek. "Break a leg, Toshi."

"Thanks, God-Mom. Actually, could I talk to Dad for a minute?"

"Sure." Everyone hastily excused themselves, Aoyou lingering to kiss Toshi's forehead.

"Good luck."

Toshi smiled at her and she hurried after Ayaka, leaving Toshi with Shuichi.

"Say, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care about whose son I am. You're still my dad."

Shuichi's eyes were curiously over-bright as he pulled Toshi into a bone-crushing hug. "I know, Tosh, I know. I just… forgot that yesterday. Thank you for... for being my kid."

"No problem, Dad." Toshi hugged back. He pulled away to look at Shuichi's face. "Dad, I'm a little nervous."

"S'okay." Shuichi assured him. "As long as you don't envision everyone in their underwear, it's okay. I tried that my first concert, saw your father in the back of the hall, and got too horny to sing."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Toshi covered his ears, a playful grin on his face.

"Well, it's true!" Shuichi protested. With a grin, he mock-punched Toshi in the arm. "It's almost time for sound check, kid. Go do what you need to do to warm up."

"Okay. See you on stage!"

Toshi hurried off, leaving Shuichi to hastily wipe his eyes.

_Half hour later_

"Ladies and gentleman, Bad Luck fans alike, are you ready for some music?-!"

The crowd screamed in response to the voice that boomed over the loudspeakers. They were working themselves into a frenzy, shouting and waving posters, stamping and clapping themselves fit to burst.

"Be prepared, 'cause you asked for it… opening for Bad Luck tonight, is Protégé!"

The cheers from the crowd weren't as excited as before, but at least they made some noise. Not like this calmed Toshi, Seiya, or Keyara's nerves at all.

Their entrance, like at any concert, was not just a regular stroll onto stage. A huge round of fireworks went off, filling the open-air stadium with multi-colored smoke. Hidden under its cover, the three members of Protégé hurried to their spots, preparing themselves to perform. Toshi set his bow to his shoulder, going over the intro to their song in his head. His heart pounded a terrified staccato against his rib cage, and he felt like his lungs were being squeezed of air. He willed himself to relax, but his body wasn't listening. He could only wait and hope that Seiya wouldn't freeze up.

She didn't. As soon as their cue came with flashing white lights, she jammed the first few chords out perfectly, filling the stadium with a wicked wailing guitar sound. Keyara came in next, with synthesized drums and piano. The feel of the song was a fast, slightly peppy beat. The crowd loved it; it was almost exactly what they expected for a Bad Luck opener.

Then Toshi started sawing away, adding a sort of angry feel into the music, changing the feel subtly enough to fit his lyrics. The original lyrics that Keyara thought they were performing started this way as well, so she didn't notice anything different.

The smoke had cleared, and Toshi could see the audience now. He willed himself to shut his eyes and concentrate, changing chords and pulling his bow across the strings in perfect unison with the guitar pattern. He applied the electric pedal, and the violin wailed out in an eerie, smashing melody. After another measure of pedal, took the violin off of his shoulder and stepped to the mike.

**_Here goes._**

_"Stupid is, as stupid does  
Justify yourself because  
I really need an answer,_

_Don't expect me to believe  
__The way you push the way you tease  
__It eats at me like a cancer,_

_Yeah, I saw his picture,  
__Resemblance is striking,  
__I've seen you brush with your lips,  
__It's rather frightening,_

_I'm feeling awfully used, tonight._

_I used to wonder why you loved me skin deep,  
__A revelation has caused me to concede _

Please don't do this too me  
_My heart can't take you using me  
__Find someone else to pursue  
_'_Cause I don't wanna be his body for you!"  
_  
Toshi could have sworn that he heard the piano faltering as he sang, but when he snuck a peek back at Keyara, her face was impassionate.

He faced his back to the crowd, spinning around as Seiya got the lead-in for her solo. She had a satisfied smile on her face, and the solo mirrored her mood. She crashed down scales and wailed up chords, doing some tricky move where she copied a trill between two notes. It brought the audience to a crescendo, screaming their approval.

Toshi picked up his violin and started playing the melody underneath Seiya's solo. She brought her own playing back to the melody and they played in unison for a few seconds. Then Toshi returned to the mike.

_"It took me by surprise  
__To see your face  
__Covered with lies! _

I thought that I was  
_Something to you  
__I was something, true…  
_

_Two arms, two legs and a face  
__That made you think of another  
And now I've come to discover  
__The truth behind your love… _

_I'm feeling awfully used, tonight._

_I used to wonder why you loved me skin deep,  
__A revelation has caused me to concede _

Please don't do this too me  
_My heart can't take you using me  
__Find someone else to pursue  
_'_Cause I don't wanna be his body for you!"  
_

Toshi screamed the last few lines into the microphone, over the swelling roars from the crowd. He placed his violin on his shoulder, and began his solo.

He played with every intent to make the highest string break. He played lightening fast, high, and loud, applying the pedal to accentuate his playing. Behind him, Seiya and Keyara entered stop-time; a musical background idea where they would play chords short and loud on every fourth beat. It highlighted the wailing and singing of the electric violin, making the entire charisma of the piece explode over the crowd.

He could feel the tension building, and sawed more furiously, going higher and higher until-

SNAP!

The string, under the onslaught of abuse, snapped. The electric pedal magnified the break, picking up on every little overtone the break had made. The effect was chillingly beautiful; the chord was almost chromatic, sounding awful and amazing all at once.

Seiya and Keyara, who had been told to expect this, stopped any note or reverberation on their own instruments. They let the sound fade away before slamming into the ending.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The cymbal crashes from the synth rang throughout the stadium, as well as Seiya's final three raging chords, just as Toshi screamed towards the mike, "Body for you!"

The effect was tremendous.

The crowd was beside themselves, screaming and clapping and yelling. Toshi regained his breath, and grinned, waving at the crowd he was no longer afraid of. Seiya and Keyara joined him at the stage front, waving and smiling as well. As predicted, Seiya made a rude gesture at the audience, which hooted and screamed in delight. Keyara, though, Toshi noticed, was moving in a very mechanical way.

Then, the lights all went off, signaling the beginning of Bad Luck's spot. Toshi and the others hurried off towards the wings of the stage, but not before Keyara spoke into Toshi's ear.

"You made your point, you bastard. I quit." Though from the tone of her voice, Toshi could tell Keyara wasn't serious; she just wanted him to beg her to stay. He decided not to give her the satisfaction.

Toshi turned, only just being able to see her in the dim light from backstage. "Good. Because Seiya and I voted; we really don't want you around here anymore."

As Keyara's jaw dropped in astonishment, Toshi strode off into the wings, feeling triumphant, and most of all, relieved.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

THIS WAS A LONG-ASS CHAPTER, if I may say so myself. Hope you liked it!

Special birthday shout-out to my sista JewelValentine, who will be having her day of birth tomorrow! Cheers!

Review, please!


	16. Flashing the World

Authoress here.

Meh. Last chapter. ARE WE EXCITED IT'S ENDING?

Final disclaimer, even though I have one on my page. I do not own Gravitation, Hana-Kimi, nor any musical/movical/filmical/characterical/bookikal reference in any of my chappies. If any characteror situation bears any resemblance to a real life person or situation thisis happenstance and purely coincidental, and this authoress does not wish to be sued.

I think that about covers anything I wanted to say here. Perhaps besides I heart you all for reading my ficlets.

Enjoy!

**Breaking the Tie  
Chapter Sixteen: Flashing the World**

**

* * *

**

_Four months later _

Toshi Shindou

"I'm hoooooooooooooome!"

The red-headed teenager bounded through the door, pulling off the mittens that protected his hands from the chill January weather. His cheeks were bright red from the cold, and his hair was mussed from the wind.

"You're hoooooooooooooome!" Shuichi bounded around the corner, sliding on the wood floor with his woolen socks. He had enough momentum going to be unable to stop, and he slid head-on into Toshi, who was followed closely by Seiya and a dark-haired boy of about fifteen.

With bright, intelligent eyes and a lean, defined posture, Kenichi Misuschi was what Seiya called a 'girl-attracting fuck machine.' Toshi simply called him an amazing pianist. Kenichi was a luckydiscovery from a trip to a smoky music bar in downtown Kyoto by Hiro and Shuichi. After Toshi and Seiya had heard him play they offered him a job as their new synth player,and he had picked up on the instrument with speed and precision. He was a perfect replacement for Keyara- his husky singing voice overruled Toshi's for any future ballads, but was a perfect accompanist on the louder, faster, harsher songs Toshi sang. He was cheery, positive, and had a knack for finding the worst jokes invented. And as Protégé worked out their first album, he had become fast friends with both Seiya and Toshi, making him indispensable to the group.

Shuichi's undignified entrance was greeted by howling laughter from the three teens. Toshihelped him up. "Hey, Dad. Did the results come in yet?"

Shuichi regained his composure, grinning innocently at the trio. "What results?"

"DAD!" Toshi growled at the same time Seiya started swearing loudly. Kenichi gave a protesting groan, slapping his palm over his eyes. Shuichi started to chuckle.

"Maybe you'd better turn on the televise-" Shuichi had not even finished speaking when they thundered by him to the living room adjacent to the hall.

Kenichi, who was as much of a regular in the Shindou household as Seiya was of late, beat the older two to the flat screen. He poked the 'on' button, and a large picture filled the screen.

Seiya and Toshi skidded to a halt next to him, falling to their knees and grinning ear to ear. The picture was the cover of their first album, with the three of them with their backs to the camera. They stood on a building overlooking Tokyo, and each one was pulling their shirts up to their chins. The words 'Flashing the World' were plastered in a plain white font on the bottom of the picture, and a smaller black 'Protégé' graced the top.

The reporter was saying something. They hastened to listen.

"-Debuting with their album, Flashing the World, the rookie band of the year Protégé has made quite a stamp on the music world. Falling on the charts as number seven-"

Seiya, Kenichi and Toshi all started screaming with glee at the reporter's announcement. Number seven, although not the highest on the music charts, was an impressive start. Of course, Toshi being _the_ Shuichi Shindou's son helped a little, but it was a big achievement. Luckily, Suguru had convinced Keyara to let Protégé use the two songs she had preformed with the band, for those two were the bigger attractions for the fledgling group.

Toshi had to smile at the thought. Suguru had apologized profusely, until Toshi had given him a hug, telling him not to sweat it. "It's okay, Uncle. Don't worry about it." After that, things returned to some semblance of normal, except Suguru announced that Keyara had decided to go to a private boarding school in the States. Toshi couldn't say he was sad to see her go.

The reporter was still talking about Protégé, so he returned his attention to the screen.

"- And their single, 'Seeking Something Simple,' is being premiered on the new sit-com "Hanzatsu-Setsu"(Complication as a Theory) as season four's opening theme. Next, the queens of soul-"

Kenichi turned off the television to join in Toshi and Seiya's joyous whooping. Their exuberant cheering was heard from two floors up, where Yuki sat thumbing through the newly bound and distributed _Sensual Solutions_, his compilation of five short sex mystery stories. Aoyou, as his editor, had been impressed. And even though she was involved with him, maybe because of it, she was usually a hard sell. Praise like she had given him was not only infrequent, but definitely made for a red-letter occasion.

He allowed himself a thin smile, for both Toshi's achievements and his own. The smile only widened when a gentle knock sounded on the door lintel.

"Hey, Yuki."

"Shuichi. Come in."

"Aoyou told me it's good. Do I get to read it?"

"No." Yuki smiled all the wider at his koi's disappointed face. "You and Aoyou get to live it."

"Role-playing!" Shuichi gave a happy half-leap with his excited outburst. "I love role-playing!"

"What do I hear now?" The sly voice of Aoyou sounded from down the hall. She came to the door, putting her arms around Shuichi as he calmed down. "Role-playing? Yuki, the kids-"

"Are due for a sleepover at someone else's residence, right?" Yuki gave his pair of lovers a feral grin. "And I am way over-due for a good, solid, through fuc-"

"FATHER! MOM! HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?-!" Toshi's voice broke into Yuki's next words as the teen bounded up the stairs. "NUMBER SEVEN! NUMBER SEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!-!-!"

"Toshi, you infernal mood-ruiner!" Shuichi ran from the room to tickle his son. "Get, scat, be gone, shoo, go over to someone's house and don't come back until morning!"

Aoyou joined in tackling Toshi, who successfully wriggled from their grip to give them a mischievous grin. "Can I spend the night at Seiya's?"

"WHATEVER!" Shuichi bellowed good-naturedly, but Aoyou fixed Toshi with a reproachful glare.

"At your girlfriend's house? I think not."

"Come on, sweetheart, Seiya and Toshi both sleep at Kenichi's all the time together." Yuki called lazily from his chair inside of his office. "Well, not _together,_ together, but you know…"

"Kenichi actually offered tonight." Toshi said brightly. He quickly adopted the puppy-dog face."Can I? Purdy pweeese?"

"Fine." Aoyou, and Shuichi chorused together, smirking at his efforts at cuteness. Yuki had come to the door to view his lovers and his son sprawled on the floor together.

"Homework done?"

"It's the weekend!" Toshi protested. "And we got number seven on the international charts, Father! Give me a break!"

"Fine." Yuki relented. "And, congratulations on the seventh position, son."

"See you, thank you, don't wake the neighbors!" Toshi sang assprang to his feet and hurried down the stairs, a grin splitting his face. Kenichi and Seiya, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation, were waiting at the foot of the stairs of the second floor.

"C'mon, Tosh, get your stuff together and we'll stop at Seiya's before we go to my house." Kenichi urged.

"Jam session?" Toshi inquired.

"When don't we? Of course, bring the violin, just hurry up!"

After gathering his things, Toshi hurried outside with his best friend and his girlfriend. After leaving the City of the Stars, Toshi, Seiya and Kenichi flew down the highway, singing at the top of their lungs.

Life was pretty darn good.

**The End**

* * *

**  
**Authoress here. It's over! Three Way Tie, Breaking the Tie, Aoyou's use on ff. net is all OVER! 

I'd like to thank the PerpetuallyAnnoyedEiriYuki for making this all possible by giving me back Three Way when I thought it had eaten by ff. net forever. Without Perpetually, Breaking the Tie (or Three Way) would never have been possible. Also, a big thank you and a huge plate of delectable goodies for all of my wonderful reviewers. You make my world happy and bright!

My next fic will possibly be a Hana-Kimi romance. Ah, back to the romance where I belong. Or an Inuyasha depressive/romance/angst thing. I don't know. Something. You just can't keep me away from this addictive site!

The likkle blue button! It's RIGHT THERE! Last chance to tell me you loved/hated/abhorred it!

Authoress OUT.


End file.
